By the Light of a Crimson Moon
by heret1c
Summary: ...That is because you have killed. The moon here is tinted by the blood of the murdered and suffering. That's the fate I saved you from, the realm of the Lost.' ...The Human, Yagami Light is Dead. Nothing Can change that. But something new has taken over
1. Rebirth

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I'm pretty sure a lot of people who once read this, now don't give a shit but I recently got an email that told me someone had added BLCM (By the Light of a Crimson Moon) as one of their favorites so I reread what I had done and was SHOCKED AND APPAULED by the grammar mistakes/ punctuation mistakes/ vocabulary issues. Not to mention the lack of paragraphs and of any determinable flow. It was just one big, choppy mess._

_If you are one of the people who read this when I first posted it, I am deeply, deeply sorry. _

_I hope my rewritten rendition (no major changes made) clears up any confusion you may have had before. And do not worry, I will be rewriting every single other chapter and then continue on from their so it's worth your while. I can't believe all the good reviews I got. I really did not deserve them at the time._

_***Also, I got bored of the pen name Lord Farron Jay so I have changed it to __**Sangria Persimmon**__, as I'm sure you are well aware. It just sounds tastier._

_***To be honest, I haven't watched or looked at anything Death note-ish in a while but if things go well, I may look it up again in order to get my story facts right._

_Anyways, I'm sorry for all of you who have waited, and I send out a warm thank you to __**Snakeofdreams**__ who encouraged me to pick up on writing this fanfiction again by adding it to her favorites list. I am sure this person is super sexy and can do back flips while charming rampaging bulls to sleep through the gift of song. _

_Enjoy!_

...

Darkness. Perhaps that's what surrounded him...he wasn't exactly sure. But at the same time he didn't care. He stared blankly into a large ovular disc: the surface of which flickered with what appeared to be static such as you'd see on a TV screen.

Was he standing? He couldn't feel ground beneath his bare feet. His naked skin felt no air, felt no chill, nor any warmth. All he felt was nostalgia as he stared at the pictures of what appeared to be memories of the life that inflicted a great weight on his soul rather than his mind, for he didn't think or ponder on any one subject. He simply acknowledged every fleeting recollection, question, observation and inquiry that passed by.

The ovular mirror, about the same length as our subject, aired soundless pictures and scenes. One scene in particular continued appearing. He saw himself, sopping wet after having been caught by rain, and toweling his brown hair on the steps of some unknown building. Another individual stood to one side of him. This young man was tall and unhealthily slender, with dark circles surrounding his grey eyes, already partially covered by black, stringy tendrils of wet hair. Such as himself, this man's baggy clothes were drenched.

Our subject watched as the raven-haired man's lips moved as he sat down next to our subject's 'reflection'. Then he did something unexpected which caused another fleeting thought to run through our carefree subject's mind as he observed the raven-haired boy kneel at the feet of his 'reflection' and begin to dry them off. For some reason this angered him, but as all emotions were, this feeling of anger was fleeting. As it appeared, his 'reflection' seemed to object then relax awkwardly. Our subject's eyes widened in interest as he saw himself reach over and dry off the raven-haired man's bangs with his towel. The scene ended with a flash of static and the thought process was gone.

"_**I see...**_"

A voice.

"_**So you've literally hypnotized yourself in this dimension of nothingness. Impressive...**_"

Interest did not perk within him. Not a single thread of curiosity could urge our subject into moving the muscles of his neck to turn to glimpse at the ghostly, skeletal figure that loomed behind him.

"_**Ryuuk was right to be fond of you.**_" Said the presence as it moved to be within an inch of the skin of its prey's back, "_**Yagami Light...I am the king of the Death Gods or, as your language translates, Shinigami.**_"

Something within our subject, named Yagami Light, flared. "Sh-ini-ga-gami?" He said, stuttering for what he believed were words—not a great tool for him in this world.

The presence continued his inspection of our subject; "_**You have preserved your human appearance by not allowing your soul to devour your being.**_" A skeletal palm wrapped around Yagami Light's chin and tilted his face towards him, "_**I envy your beauty, Light,**_" he said, "_**and, if I deeply wanted to, I could possess it simply by absorbing your soul into me. But no...**_"

Yagami Light's eyes seemed to widen but still held little emotion.

"_**No, Light. What I so need from you is your mind, and your potential. Light...**_" His hand moved up over our subject's chin and spread across his face, eyes peering between the bony fingers with evidence of fear beginning to show in them, "_**...I am about to make you like me.**_"

With that, an explosion of black beams shot from the skeletal palm and began to wrap themselves around our subject's head. The skeleton released Yagami Light immediately, watching his victim continue to be cloaked in the darkness.

Our subject, who will now be referred to as Light, screamed a partially muffled scream, begging for aid; for some hand to reach out and save him from the agony. This agony that burned his brow and his chest, the white pain that made his feet feel like he was standing in boiling water. Was this really his fate?

Then all was blank.

If you've ever experienced waking up from a dream within a dream, then you'll know that insecurity weighs the mind and you are never sure if you are awake or asleep, seeing or not seeing.

To force yourself awake is nearly impossible due to the fact that gravity feels as if it has some sort of grudge against you to the extent that even your eyelids could potentially be the weight of lead. This is what our subject, Light, felt as he beat against the walls of his labyrinthian sub-conscious.

Eventually, as if he had never been asleep, he gained back his consciousness—as unwilling as it was—and felt a tepid breeze of air tingle the skin of his chest. His fingers twitched against gravelly earth. He opened his eyes: slowly. Blurred vision welcomed him. Sorely, he brought himself into an awkward sitting position and rubbed his eyes with a partially limp arm.

"_You're awake..."_ Came a feminine voice, the tone mingled with a slight Parisian accent.

Light groaned and raised his head, his eyes adjusting to the light. There, he saw kneeling beside him was a young woman, her golden hair wrapped into a braid that fell the length of her spine. She sat in a kneeling position and her eyes appeared melancholy and ringed with dark circles that indicated lack of sleep. She wore a simple black dress with delicate red stitching adorning the sleeves and hem. Her orange-red eyes studied him inquisitively as if he was a newborn baby being looked at by a small child, unaware of the mysteries of new life. Besides everything else, what intrigued Light most were the blade-like thorns that seemed to start from the woman's collarbone and continue until they lined the base of her hairline at the back of her neck.

"_My name is Asuras, I am the Hell capsule for His Lordship_."

"What? Where… am I" Asked, Light, his voice tingling the lining of his throat.

"_You are in the world of the Death Gods. His Lordship has since turned you fully into one of us_."

"I'm...a Shinigami?"

She nodded, the horns moving with her like thorns of a porcupine.

Light remained silently in shock. He had not considered this fate.

"Hell embodiment you say? I don't ever remember hearing about that kind of thing from Ryuuk..."

"_His Lordship has emphasized to the public that no mention of us should ever leave this realm."_

"Us? There are more people like you?"

She tilted her head to one side and smiled, "_Not necessarily more __**like**__ me...but yes...there are others with similar attributes._"

"_**Asuras is your sister, Light**_." Came a familiar voice, deep a rich so that no person would be able to forget.

Light whipped his head around to one side to see the familiar figure he remembered as declaring himself as the King of the Death Gods.

"You..."

The skeletal King sighed, "_**Yes...me.**_" He replied, "_**I apologize for the pain you felt but your mortal body was so intact that it couldn't be helped**_."

Asuras crawled to the King's side, clutching the hem of his long jacket, "_I have not touched him, father..."_

The skeleton looked down at her and nodded, "_**You did well, Asuras. You may leave now.**_"

She bowed her head and rose to her feet, walking away from them.

Light looked about him once more; he sat beneath a tall, dead, black tree, whose branches sprung outwards such as the fingers of a hand. Everything around them appeared to be dead apart from him and whatever this 'Shinigami King' was. Bones covered the grey earth and the only light that could be seen was that of the over-hanging moon which was full and tinted red in the sky.

"_**The moon is beautiful here, don't you think?**_" Asked the King.

Light merely gazed up at it and admired how the crimson light illuminated the branches of the over-hanging tree.

"_**You are drawn in by it because you have killed. The moon here is tinted by the blood of the murdered and suffering: The realm of the Lost.**_"

Light remained silent, starring at the supernatural phenomenon.

"_**Do you want to know why I saved you?**_"

Again, our subject said nothing.

"_**I plan on recreating this world. So you see, our goals in life are similar.**_"

"Were."

"_**Hmm?**_" The King tilted his head to one side.

"They _were_ similar." Said Light, emphasizing his statement. "I am no longer alive as a human in the human world, therefore it is not my world and I can no longer make a difference in it."

The King laughed a dry, hoarse laugh, "_**But you can Light.**_" He said, "_**You are so capable of so much that you can't even comprehend.**_"

Light turned his face away from the moon and looked to the ground.

"_**Well...You are my son-**_"

"I am not your son."

"-_**and I must give you a name.**_"

"I said I am not our son!"

Light attempted to stand up, his muscles shaking as he became aware of his joints for the first time. The King turned his back to him, and paced a few steps to the right.

"Hey! I am definitely not..."

The King turned on his heel sharply, "_**Yes! You are!**_" he said angrily, his black cape whipped around him with a sudden gust of wind, "_**Despite what you think, I am the bringer of your rebirth...**_"

"I never asked you to..."

"_**Listen!**_"

Light glared at him.

"_**Now...Since I am your father, just as Asuras is your sister, I must give you a name.**_"

"I have a name."

"_**I will name you Kira.**_"

Light's eyes widened. He felt something begin to tingle his wrists.

"_**You don't like that name?**_"

Light looked away from the skeleton, "I am no longer the person who embodied that name."

"_**No you are not. You are evolved which is why it was obvious to me that I must pull you in.**_" The King took a few steps closer to Light and stopped at his side, looking down at him, "_**Let me tell you something that I don't usually tell my children until later on...You, as well as I, are not really Death Gods.**_"

This peaked some interest in Light but he said nothing.

"_**We are, I guess you could say, divine monsters. Not devils, not angels, nor gods. We are superior to Death Gods and may possess the power of both devils and angels.**_"

Light made no major reaction but tilted his head slightly. The tingling on his wrists had turned into a dull burning sensation, "Why does Asuras have those...horns on her neck?" He said, finally giving in to curiosity.

"_**Well in many case when I've saved a soul from the realm of the Lost they have already begun to...devour themselves.**_"

"Devour?"

The skeleton King nodded, "_**The soul begins to rot and in a desperate attempt to save itself it begins to devour itself, at the end, if the soul is still thriving it will become a Death God which is why most look the way they do.**_"

"If you're not a Shinigami, then why do you seem thus?"

"_**This is not my true form...As the body you have now is not your true body.**_"

Light looked down at his chest, just now realizing he was still naked, "I need...clothes." He said matter-of-factly. Suddenly his wrists flared with the burning of hot metal and he cried out in pain causing the King to take a step back. The sensation slowly died and when it was gone, Light stared at his red, burnt wrists in shock.

"_**Ah, it seems someone feels they are connected to you.**_"

Light flinched, "Connected?"

"_**Do you have any idea who?**_"

Silence. Light's eyes welled with something similar to fear but closer to thought.

"_**Well, I'm sure you'll find out at some point.**_"

Light bowed his head and rubbed his aching wrists.

"_**Shall I tell you my real name?**_"

No response.

"_**It's Pantheon.**_"


	2. Undone

Merry Xmas!!!!

Thank you for the support so far and your comments, all 3 of them () have really motivated me. Here's my present to all of you wonderful poeple!

PS- I'd like to point out that please forgive any confusion you may experience...I may try to do some editing of chapters and maybe even some rewriting of certain parts...

I guess I'm just too unpredictable..ehheeh

----

Slowly, Light turned his head to stare and the crescent moon. He felt as if he could almost talk to it, as if some spirits which were present within the light were screaming at him while others whispered comforts or pleaded for help.

"Oi, Kira. Wake up! you always space out!"

Light flinched and looked in front of him at a man about his age, possibly older. His green eyes starred into Light's crimson ones. He was extremely tall with the face of a fox and white, spiky white hair. He wore an orange veil that wrapped tightly around his torso and hips. A black leather belt wrapped around his waist and, hanging from it, were white tassels. His black pants were baggy but tightened around the ankle and he wore sandals on his feet.

"Bullet." Stated Light with no affection.

"Aww, C'mon... You shouldn't look at me like that! We're brothers, aren't we? You should treat me with respect since I'm your elder."

Light grunted and stood up, turning his attention away from Bullet's clearly fake smile. Light wore a black, long-sleeved shirt which was ripped around the hem and at the neck. A long tear at the neck showed of his chest mildly. Also, a series of silver rings hung from the belt loops of his lean, black pants. he wore the same sandals that Bullet wore and a red scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck.

"I don't see you as any family of mine."

Bullet's smile became a frown but his eyes remained pleasant, "Kira, you've already been with us a month and yet you still haven't fully sympathized with Pantheon's cause..."

"Pantheon's cause is not even made clear." Replied Light, raising a hand to his temple. His sleeve fell a few inches as he did so, revealing a silver wrist-shackle with a single link of a chain hanging from it.

"Those shackles on your wrist..." Started Bullet,"...having those means that some lost soul has a strong connection with you. Have you figured out who yet?"

Light made no reply and instead looked back up at the sky.

"Such a connection can put a severe boundary to your prowess." Bullet grinned and laughed, "I don't see why Pantheon is so interested in you, Mr. Judgement capsule."

Light glared at Bullet with deep loathing.

"So...has Pantheon created your Death Note yet?"

"Does it look like I have one?" Replied Light with malice.

"You better get nagging to him about that...Or else your lifetime might just go rushing by!"

Bullet made a wind gesture with his hand.

Anger welled inside of Light. He wasn't sure why this guy got to him so easily but it was something in his fake smile that annoyed him deeply.

"Pardon my intrusion."

Both men turned to see Asura, in her usual attire and wearing the same melancholy expression, standing before them, her hands folded politely over her lap.

"What is it, Asura?" Said Bullet, rudely.

"Lord Pantheon is requesting a meeting with Lord brother Kira."

Light's attention perked, "A meeting?"

Bullet scoffed, "Probably wants to tell you what a boring shinigami you've been."

Light ignored him, walking to Asura's side, "Do you know what about, Asura?"

She bowed her head and eyed Bullet, clarifying that it was a private matter. Light sighed with annoyance, "Fine. Lead on."

Bullet watched as both Light and Asura headed in the direction of the cave in which pantheon resided.

"What is bothering you, Bullet?" Came a deep, male voice from the shadows on a nearby tree.

Bullet stiffened, turning on his heel. A pair of big, yellow eyes shone clearly though the tree cast a dark shadow.

"Oh...It's only you, Wildenheim."

From out of the shadows walked a tall, lean man. His skin was very tanned and his black hair was long and fell just below his shoulders. He wore a white shirt that had the sleeves ripped off and a purple veil was thrown over his shoulder and tied around his body horizontally. He also wore a pair of baggy black pants that had many buckles hanging off the waist. His feet, though, bore no footwear. In fact, his feet were not even that of a human's. Instead they were long and reptile like, with grey scaled and black claws. His arms too bore a sprinkle of silver scales along the length of them and his long fingernails were colored black.

For a short while they starred at each other.

"Bullet, are you threatened by Kira?"

Bullet's fox-like expression seemed to sneer, "That moon-loving baby is not even worth reasoning with."

Wildenheim raised one of his eyebrows, and a small smile edged the corner of his mouth, "It's rather interesting watching the capsules of judgement and death clash so recklessly."

Suddenly, Bullet laughed and walked a few steps away from Wildenheim.

"In any case, that weakling is still to caught up in his own thoughts and daydreams to ever even stand a chance against me." Bullet pointed a finger at the moon, "I don't like that red ball in the sky. All that anger shouldn't be caged in such a showy globe now should it?"

Wildenheim looked up at the crimson moon.

"I've often seen our little brother Kira starring up at it without even blinking. I wonder what attracts him so..."

"I don't even care!" Said Bullet, bringing his hand down and brushing it through his hair. For a moment he was quiet. He starred at the ground in contemplation. "One thing that really gets to me is how those shackles weighed me down so friggin' much and he carries them around as if they're nothing."

Bullet looked down at his feet and made a tight fist.

----

"W-what!?"

Light starred wide-eyed at Pantheon who sat on a throne that was constructed with bones and skulls and various gems.

Pantheon crossed his fingers over his lap calmly. He did not look like a skeleton, in fact he appeared as a man aged into his early 40's with long, red hair that was tied into a high ponytail and a pair of black eyes. "I'm sending to the human realm. As a shinigami of course."

"But I can't go back there! The SPK...The FBI! All the organizations that hunted for me when I was alive are going to be going mad if they see me!"

"Ohh? I thought you'd be happy for a chance to get back at the one who killed you."

"Ryuuk killed me. I don't care about that anyways. I lost and I can't change that!"

"But what if you could..."

"What?" Said Light sharply in a whisper.

Pantheon smiled, a pair of glistening white fangs curled over his lips maliciously and Light was strongly reminded of the vampires he would read about in books when he was a teenager.

"Kira...The human world plays greatly into my plans. I have not specified the exact to details to any of the others yet..." Pantheon's eyes darted in Asura's direction. She had been lying on her side, asleep since they had begun talking. "I plan on creating a world where shinigami can thrive alongside humans."

"Thrive alongside...humans?" restated Light, his mind racing. He couldn't possibly go back to earth. Even if they couldn't kill him...it would just be too much. Seeing all the hateful eyes, the words like blades, cutting him until nothing else could be done. Now that he was a shinigami he saw his human selfishness obviously and his previous notions of what a perfect wold was seemed flawed and so trivial now. Of course...he still believed that those who ruined lives and disrupted peace should be punished-- but to what extent? A man who goes out and gets drunk then kills his wife with a golf club could be, in Light's book, considered a reason for severe judgement. But what if the wife her self was in the habit of hitting her small child. What then? He used to believe that every selfish deed should be countered regardless of the circumstance but his own selfishness had prevented him from seeing what he had been doing to himself.

For a long while now, Pantheon had been studying Light with a small smile on his face as he observed the shinigami struggle with some sort of inner conflict.

"Kira."

No response.

"Kira." He repeated. Still nothing reacted within Light.

"Yagami Light!"

Light looked up, shocked.

"I see...so you still have a grasp of your human name. You obviously still hold some of your burden of the past close to our chest."

"The past can not be thrown away." Replied Light, his eyes shadowed by his bangs which had grown another inch.

"I wonder about that..." Pantheon brought a hand to his chin and looked Light up and down until his eyes rested on his wrists.

"Those shackles...Are they heavy?"

"Wha--oh...These?" Light raised his wrists, "They weigh nothing."

"Is that so...Kira, my son, come here."

Light grunted in objection but walked over grudgingly all the same.

Pantheon reached out and clutched one of his wrists. He fingered the shackle curiously at first. Light then watched him press the pad of his index finger against the smooth silver plate of he shackle. A small ribbon of smoke began to travel from the finger and Light watched at the metal beneath his fingers began to turn red and he felt he burn against his skin but he didn't fully mind. Pain was not a present thing for him any more.

Pantheon took his finger from the shackle and they both starred as the red spot seemed to pulse the lengthen and curve. It began to spell something and a a single letter appeared.

L

Light immediately pulled away form Pantheon just as the second letter began to form.

"Ohh? Do you know who it is now?"

Light remained silent, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, you don't have to tell me who either way."

There was a long silence between the two.

"Is it true that these shackles limit my power." Asked Light.

Pantheon raised his eyebrows then relaxed, laughing slightly.

"I'm guessing that Bullet gave you that idea...It's more complicated than that." Pantheon stood and walked around Light. Light remained still, even when Pantheon wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his chin on his broad shoulder.

"Kira, Bullet too once had shackles...they were around his ankles and they weighed him down considerably."

Light made no great reaction to this but payed attention. He had not known this about Bullet.

"When I first discovered little Bullet...He was a young man who had been dead for quite some time. He was slowly fading. When I brought him here a spirit grasped him and wouldn't let go for some time. It both strengthened him and limited him. His speed and leg strength was astonishing the day the shackles were released. In the end, those shackles turned him into someone to be feared."

"I don't fear him..." replied Light bluntly.

"I know you don't...and that is very foolish."

"Foolish..." Light repeated the word as if it had been brimming at the tip of his tongue for some time now, "But my shackles don't have any weight to them. They cannot strengthen me nor limit me. They are just an annoying accessory the way they are."

"Perhaps." Pantheon released Light and walked to the entrance of the cave, "Which leaves me to believe this spirit has no grudge against you but simply is connected to you..." Pantheon tilted his head towards Light, "...as you are to it."

"That still gives me no answers! Why do you want to send me back to earth!"

Pantheon sighed, exasperated.

"If I want to merge these two worlds then my best interest is to have both worlds in mint condition."

Light felt his heart skip a beat. What was Pantheon saying? Pantheon suddenly turned on his heel and grimaced at Light. "I need you to finish what you started on earth!"

It happened so fast, nothing could've stopped it. Light's shackles burned red causing Light to cry out. Black beams, not unlike those he remembered being enveloped in back when he was first being reborn, began to sprout and coil around his arms and legs. In an instant he lunged forward, not capable of stopping himself. At incredible speed, he grabbed Pantheon by the throat and pinned him against the cave wall. His eyes did not belong to him, the crimson of them had been swallowed by grey and they no longer had the ferocity and seriousness they had before. Now they were hollow yet burned with such rage and insight that it seemed the air around them could be freezing. Pantheon starred wide-eyed into them, seemingly lost in their depths, then he shook himself out of the initial shock.

"Aah..seems your companion does not approve."

Light barred his teeth at Pantheon.

"Asura." Said Pantheon simply. Immediately, A great force caught Light in he middle of his back.

He gasped, the crimson in his eye flickered back and he coughed up what appeared to be blood. His grip on Pantheon loosened and he fell against him limply. Pantheon caught him around the waist and pulled a large needle, tinted blue, out of his back. It had gone deep. He looked up at Asura and nodded. She was standing a few meters away, her arm outstretched with the tip of another long needle protruding from the skin of the back of her hand.

----

It was the next morning before Light awoke, fully healed. He lay on the floor of the caved, covered in a white sheet. Soft hands suddenly touched the back of his neck and he jumped and turned around. Asura knelt behind him, her hair was pulled into two pigtails and it was only now that Light noticed her similarity to Adame Misa. He looked away.

"I'm very sorry for attacking you, Kira."

"What happened?" Asked Light, brushing his bangs back with his hands.

Asura approached him and Light watched in awkward shock as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, the horns on her neck seemed to move on their own so they did not pierce him as she drew closer.

"A-Asura..."

"I shot you with one of my needles...I greatly apologize, m'Lord."

"What the...Hey!"

Asura had begun to massage the back of his neck with her fingers and Light struggled to gently push her away.

"That's enough, Asura." Pantheon voice emerged through the emptiness of the cave.

Immediately, Asura released Light and drew back from him. She stood up. Just as she did so, Pantheon's image appeared in the middle of the cave. A pair of majestic wings sprouted form his back. They had no feather or skin and consisted only of bones.

Light eyes him suspiciously.

"I'm glad it didn't take you long to waken."

As he took steps closer to Light, his wings seemed to disintegrate and his face and flesh seemed to as well. When he knelt down close to him he resembled a skeleton once again.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Light said this turning his attention to his wrist shackles noticing that another chain link had appeared on both of them.

"You're annoying little companion did not approve of me. Seems it's a little protective of you."

Light laughed, "Is that so...I would say it's more like it wants authority."

"The spirit used you, Kira. It used your power against me. That is how it limits you...but it will also strengthen you."

Light's eyes darted in his direction.

"I believe that whenever that spirit gets angry it will reach into you and uncover a new thread of uncontrolled power that you have yet to discover."

"New power, you say?" Said Light a smile threatening the corners of his mouth, "Since when have I ever showed what I already know of my power?"

Pantheon laughed, throwing back his skeleton head and letting his jaw fall uncontrollably. Light frowned.

"I gave you the powers you are already acquainted with!" Said pantheon, "In order for new powers to grow within you your entire soul must start from scratch! In other words...the powers I gave you are giving birth to new powers."

Light thought about this, his eyes starring at the ceiling.

"Pantheon...Are you giving me a Death Note, or not?"

Pantheon nodded and reached into his black robe, he took out a black notebook with white letters on the front clearly saying 'Death Note' in english writing. He also pulled out a writing utensil which appeared black and coiled. He passed both items to Light.

Light turned the Death Note around his his hands, feeling the ownership of it suddenly coarse through his body. He flipped through the white, blank pages with nostalgia strengthening with each beat of his heart.

"Does it feel as if you've been given the power of god."

Light smiled, "That's a human reaction to such a weapon."

Pantheon laughed, "You truly are an interesting find, Kira."


	3. A special something

**Okay...so ummm hope you like the chap. I think it's long...not too sure what y'all consider long or short...hmm In fact I don't even know what I consider to be long. When I upload this it may turn out to be the shortest little chap ever. God I hate my indecision...**

**I'll learn**

**Bon Apetit**

**(No, this does not give you permission to eat you computer)**

**Sorry I have to go. My house is being attacked due to my baaad humor.**

**Bye.**

----

Light starred down into the circular vortex. Pantheon had called it the mirror of Fantama. It was a shinigami's looking glass into the human realm and for hours a day, Light would stare into it...making the views change constantly. The human behavior...it was all the same. No change. His death had meant nothing and this angered him. Although, there were still a couple television channels worshipping him but he had never really been okay with that sort of publicity. Also, it seems the public had not been told of Kira's death nor did they identify Kira to them. Perhaps the FBI hadn't wanted to start an outcry. At this moment, though, Light watched a young boy, aged seven years, sitting on a swing in the playground of an orphanage. His young, fair skin caught the sunlight through the shadow of leaves on a tree and his dark brown hair blew gently in the breeze. Children's cries and laughter could be heard close by. The boy mumbled something under his breath while making patterns in the gravel with his feet. Then, a bell tolled. Simple, monotonous and beautiful. The boy stopped what he was doing and listened, his light brown eyes turning upwards as if seeing the noise.

Light brought a hand down onto the surface of the mirror. The boy was a orphan belonging to the Wammy House. Light did not know if he was intelligent or average, if he was sick or healthy...all Light knew was that the boy was going to die in one day. Also, he knew the boy didn't deserve to die because the boy was unlike the average human being. Light could practically see through the child, straight into his soul and something similar to affection and anger swelled within his chest as he glared down into the mirror of Fantama.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming from behind him and he turned swiftly. Pantheon stood a couple meters away from him, a genuine smile plastered on his face as he peered at Light with his black, swallowing eyes. Asura, too, was with him. She stood by his side, her head bowed and her hair now loose and free, curling across her shoulder like silk. Instead of her usual black dress she wore a pure white one and it made her fair skin and frail frame seem like it could be blown away. The horns on her neck made her look like a sad china doll whom some cruel kid had decided to use as a voodoo toy.

"Kira...Who are you watching today?" Pantheon said as he walked over and bent over the mirror to see the small boy for him self. "Ooh...who's this little delight, eh?"

"His name is Lynn Swaily." Replied Light, emotionless.

"Hmm? Seems he's going to die at about 3:52 a.m tomorrow...I wonder why. He seems healthy enough asides from being stick thin." Pantheon watched as the boy, Lynn slipped off the swing and began making his way towards the orphanage building. He then looked back up at Light who was following the boy with his eyes, interest burning within them.

"You can't save him, Kira."

"I know...I just don't think he deserves to die..."

Suddenly, Pantheon's face was all Light could see. They were so close to each other their noses touched and for a moment, Light sat, shocked.

"W-what the hell are you doing!" He said, moving away from him quickly.

"He really looks like you...Kira."

Light stood up, "What are you saying? He isn't even Japanese! What's up with you today? You're being really..."

Just then, Pantheon grabbed Light by the red scarf he wore around his neck and pulled him downward. Immediately a pair of feathered wings grew from Light's back and they pumped once, pushing the air forward and keeping him from falling on his face.

"What the _hell_, Pantheon!" Cried out Light as soon as he had regained his composure.

Pantheon grinned and stood up looking at Light who stood with his majestic wings outspread on his back. They weren't quite as long as Pantheon's were but did spread a bit longer then the length of his arm. They were mostly black but at the tips of every feather was a pattern of light brown, auburn and white. they resembled the wings of some species of bird of prey.

"Interesting...Most only acquired their wings after two months and had instinctive control after four and a half...You have only been with us a month and one week."

"Heh...so what?" Said Light, folding his wings into himself, "Quickly or slowly...I don't care how fast I adapt to my powers."

"You don't? Then what do you care about, Kira?"

No response. Light tilted his head and looked up at the sky. Clouds hid the vision of the moon but its red light still managed to seep through. Light closed his eyes and rubbed the skin around one of his wrist shackles.

Cold hands suddenly wrapped gently around Light's chin but he made no move to pull away. Pantheon's black cape covered him slightly as the King of the shinigami combed his fingers through the back of Light's head and blew lightly on the nape of his neck.

"You're far too interesting, Kira."

----

Wildenheim took a deep breath as he stood at the edge of a steep cliff looking down at a baron plain where shinigami sat on rocks, polished their scythes and gambled.

Pathetic. This is the world he belonged to, had dedicated him self to. Now, after all this time of no action where he had witnessed his Lord Pantheon reduce him self to less-then-kingly composure...This was still the only landscape he could view. As a human, he had been an aspiring artist. landscapes being his reason for living. When he died, and became the capsule of glory-the embodiment of life to its fullest, he had seen the landscape and knew that the chances of seeing an ocean horizon again were...meagre.

A cold wind blew his dark hair forward, "Bullet...What is on your mind?"

"To what extent, brother Wildenheim, do you see Pantheon's plans for the future_seriously_ making sense?"

"You begin to emulate Kira, brother Bullet." He replied.

Bullet laughed, "To some extent...I see that Kira is skeptical and I agree, have always agreed. But Kira doesn't care either way. He has no interest in the dead...all he pays attention to nowadays is life. Sitting there above a mirror of Fantama, oggling at every little, worthless life on earth. Why the hell does His Lordship even care for him?!"

Bullet turned away from Wildenheim, who regarded him seriously, out of anger.

"If you do not agree with Pantheon...What are you saying should be done?"

For a moment Bullet was silent. An eerie silence and Wildenheim felt an aura about him that pulsated with power and an emotion that could not be pinpointed. Whatever it was, Wildenheim was drawn to it, as he had always been drawn to Bullet. Bullet was his elder and Wildenheim treated him with respect.

----

Human Realm- Wammy House grounds- 3:20 p.m

Lynn Swaily sat on the steps outside the orphanage. He was seven years old and had been abandoned at the Wammy House when he was a baby. His dark brown hair shaded his eyes from the sun and he repeated something beneath his breath.

"Lynn! What ya' whisperin' ?'"

He looked up to see the smiling face of a young women. She wore a white skirt with a blue sash tied around the waist and a pink V-neck with a silver heart locket.

"Oh...Hello, Katy." Said Lynn, "I'm repeating my square roots."

" You are a strange seven-year-old, Lynn...What are you doing out here still, anyway?" Said Katy, pushing a strand of her short red hair behind one of her ears, "It's getting cold and every one else has already gone inside! Also, there is someone who is requesting a meeting with you." She said the last statement in a sing-song voice.

"Another? What does that old man think? It's not like every single detail of the Kira incident has to be drilled into me a thousand times over! I've already memorized it all!"

"Lynn, you're runner up if anything happens to Near...or, sorry...N. If ever a new Kira returns...you may have to be the one who brings him down."

Katy crouched down so that she could face Lynn, "Lynn, I'm your guardian. If you get sick...I'm the one who gets blamed. So let's just go inside, okay?"

Lynn looked into Katy's light blue eyes, "Fine..." He said glumly.

Katy took hold of his hand and lifted him up and onto his feet, "Geez, Lynn. You're becoming weightless!"

She brushed off Lynn's baggy, white shirt and combed his hair with her fingers.

"But seriously...according to wha I've learned..." Started Lynn, "This Kira...or Yagami Light guy was a genius who even surpassed L! I doubt that any one like him would pop up again..."

Katy and Lynn walked through the hallways of the orphanage. The walls held artwork and Katy would quiz him on what the artist's names were.

Finally they turned into the hallway where the Headmaster's office was located.

Lynn stopped abruptly, causing Katy to falter.

"What's up, Lynn."

"Katy...I know this is a bad time, but I want to ask you something..."

Katy crouched down on one knee and looked him straight in his eyes.

"You can ask me whatever you want. I won't get mad."

Lynn smiled, Katy had a knack of knowing when he was talking about a delicate subject.

"W-why are we--"

katy tilted her head to one side. In her he saw nothing that could settle him. Nothing that would calm his mind that teamed with insecurities.

"Lynn?"

"Oh...Hello, Lynn, Katy." A male voice came from behind them.

Turning, they both saw a sophisticated-looking man. He was elderly with salt n pepper hair and age lines around his lips and eyes.

"I'm glad you cane earlier rather than later, Lynn."

Lynn nodded. Katy frowned down to him.

"I'll talk to you later, Katy."

"O-okay...later..."

----

6:00 a.m--Wammy house

Lynn lay awake in his bed sheets. The cold of the night came through the window that loomed beside his bed and had woken him. he rubbed his eyes and sat, he wasn't feeling especially tired anyways. He looked out the window, the moon hung low, signaling early morning and it cause a blue light to stream across the orphanage bedroom, lighting all the other beds that held the sleeping bodies of other orphan children. Lynn brought his feet over the side of the bed and felt the cold, hard floor with the tips of his bare toes. The floor felt strange to him, as if he was unwelcome to get up and creep across it. He stood up, quietly so as not to wake the others and began to make his way towards the doorway.

He stopped suddenly when he heard a groan from a nearby bed.

"Urrg...E-eh? Lynn?" Whispered another boy about his age, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom, Roger...Go back to bed."

He watched as the boy flopped him self back onto his pillow and quickly fell back to sleep. He then continued making his way to the door.

The hallway, outside the bedroom, looked haunted and baron but Lynn barely payed attention as he continued making his way through the orphanage.

Shinigami realm

Pantheon watched with mild amusement as Lynn walked down the hallway and to the front entrance.

"Little does he know that he has a mere 18 minutes...To live." He narrated mockingly. He looked around him. It would've been a lot funnier if Kira had been around to sneer at him.

He sighed and returned his attention to the mirror of Fantama. The boy was now outside the entrance, the cool night air brushing his face. He really was similar to Kira...He had the same eyes that seemed bored with the world as it was. The one thing that was of greatest similarity, though, was that underlying potential. Certainly, the boy did not seem as interesting as Kira possibility-wise, but... Pantheon grinned down at the creature that Kira had been so attracted to. Pantheon brought his index finger to his lips, Kira would be leaving for the human realm soon.

Pantheon grinned maliciously.

Perhaps a going-away present would be suitable...

Human realm

Lynn walked down the cold, stone steps. He just wanted to hear the bells toll for the fourth hour. It was his last chance before all the staff awoke at five and it was always so much better listening to them from outside, in complete silence. The only thing that truly calmed him around here. In truth, he had done this often, ignoring Katy's warnings. She was always so protective and that bugged him. He often had to act cute and fragile in order for her to bend for him. He really did like the bells though...

Suddenly, Lynn heard footsteps coming across the grounds, large...heavy footsteps belonging to an adult. He turned on his heel. A man, Lynn recognized him to be a member of the nurse's aid at the orphanage. He had recently lost a son to a car crash and had been given a month off work. He was flush and swaggered when he walked, obviously drunk. Lynn made a dash for a nearby tree and he thanked God that The Lord had made him thin enough to not be seen behind it. But his prayers were over-looked. The drunken man cried out. Lynn gasped, escaping from behind the tree. His bare feet pounded against the rough gravelly earth, his heart beating against his rib cage as tears began to well in his eyes. The man was now running, swearing loudly and fumbling with something he had pulled out from under his trench coat. Of all the night's to want to take a walk...he had to choose the one when a drunken man decided he wanted to take a gun to work.

Lynn cried out pitifully as he heard a gunshot from behind him, followed by louder swears from the man. No... Wait. This was good. The staff would hear it and surely, they would come for him. He looked up at the orphanage building and sure enough, light flickered on in a couple of the windows and a bell sounded throughout the grounds.

"BOY! BOY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

His voice was caked in grief and drunken madness.

Lynn made a sharp turn and pressed his back to the brick wall of the building. He could still hear the sound of the sound of the man's footsteps but he was too exhausted and panicked to run any more. He closed his eyes, gasping heavily. All of a sudden, Lynn heard laughter.

"To think that this is how you die..."

A sob escaped Lynn's lips but he never opened his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Lynn."

Out of sheer terror, Lynn obeyed. Opening his eyes he was astounded to be confronted not by his assailant but by a tall man, dressed in a black cape. His red hair was pulled into a ponytail and his eyes were like black vortexes.

"Lynn, do you want to cease existing?"

Immediately, Lynn shook his head vigorously. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. He was astounded by the man and for a moment, Lynn nearly forgot about the the male nurse with the loaded gun.

"I can save you...but to do that I will have to kill you."

Lynn could barely hear him but what he said had come across clear. Even so, Lynn was being gravitated towards him like metal to a magnet. He stood up and starred at him.

Pantheon grinned. Like fish to bait. As he grinned his pearly white teeth were revealed and Lynn gasped.

"V-vampire!?" he whispered to him self.

Suddenly a gun shot echoed across the orphanage grounds. Lynn felt his consciousness slipping, blackness over-taking him like a veil. Was he dying now?

----

**I am just going to point out right now that the main words in this chappie were**

**male nurse with a loaded gun**

**Okay I am not implying all male nurse's are crazy...i just didn't know how to word it better.**

**Sorry.**

**Hope you read my future chapters!**

**Oh god I just noticed how friggin annoying this cliff-hanger is...damn thas some sweeet hanger **

**I'm likin it**

**And you'll hate me for this but...Look forward to more. Aha**

**Btw, is any one here lookng forward for this being an LxLight/Kira fic? Sorry But i can't really comment on that right now...it may become something like that...i dunno really. **

**I'm horrible, I know.**

**Oh!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**'08**

**hopefully this chap is out there by an 1st...**

**hopefully...damn useless homepaul2.**

**(if you really want to know what Homepaul2 is...just ask. Ill rant about him to you.)**


	4. Encounters

Invigorated.

Perhaps that's what he felt when he was still alive as a human and always being one step ahead of his enemies. Killing and planning used to be the only thing that was really...real to him. He remembered him self as the high school student, sitting at his desk as the news station played on his television screen; showing the names and faces of all those whom he would pass judgement. He had been so cocky as to think no one could come near him. Then L appeared with his smart little broadcasted trick, spiraling him into a situation that would ultimately lead to his downfall. At least he had managed to kill L. L who had become close to him. Who had seen him as a friend, but not one to be trusted.

Trust...

Trust.

Did he ever really trust any one?

Light looked off into the distance as he tossed something from one of his hands to the other. An apple: Grey and dry. Even the earth that supplemented these fruits was dead...but somehow, the apples kept growing. Light let it fall to the ground and crushed it with his foot, it was like crushing a ball of sand.

----

"Oi, Bullet- you tricky bastard. How the hell do you always win?"

Bullet starred down at his cards and shrugged. He had been pulled into a game of cards by some shingami and had already won three times in a row.

They gambled for time. That was the only thing shinigami really had, passing years of their current life-spans off to the winner. It didn't really matter if you won or lost. You could always make up for your losses.

Bullet yawned and got to his feet.

"Whoa there, where do you think you're goin'?" Said one shinigami. He had a head that resembled the skull of a snake and wore a string of beads around his neck.

"You're not eager to lose, are you, Grawp?" Replied bullet. A bunch of the other shinigami laughed as well as Grawp.

"Bullet, you're the only shinigami of your kind who actually interacts with us asides from King Pantheon. You could say...we're the under-dogs of this realm."

"An under-dog, Grawp?" Said Bullet, mockingly. "I always thought you were more of a snake."

At that, Bullet summoned his wings, which resembled long skeletal hands with rags hanging from them, and jumped into the air, away from more laughter from the group.

The air grew humid in this realm as one's elevation into the air grew but Bullet didn't seem to mind. He looked down at the surface below with its piles of rubbish and bones. Shinigami dotted it like ants and he sneered. Worthless...This was his world. Where shinigami had no purpose, nothing to do and nothing to care for. How could he let this continue. Pantheon wanted this world to turn into one such as the human realm. At first, this had greatly appealed to him. This world becoming more than it was sounded wonderful, a new earth. An earth in which shinigami were capable of keeping their human resemblances but at the same time, bathing in power. It was so appealing, this world.

But somehow...It wasn't enough for him anymore.

----

Asura drifted her long fingernail around in the sand. She was alone.

"A-Asura?" Said Light, surprised. He had never ever seen her without Pantheon before.

She lifted her head, seemingly snapping out of a trance, "Oh...Brother Kira..."

Light sighed and sat down next to her cross-legged.

"So, where's that annoying bastard, Pantheon? I figured he'd be on my case all day because I'm leaving soon."

Asura smiled, her delicate china doll smile. She looked so incredibly like Misa...

"Kira, who were you as a human?"

The question came without warning and for a moment Light stopped breathing.

"I-I'm sorry, that question...was unwarranted."

She closed her eyes, beginning to make circles in the grey sand again but then-laughter!

Light was laughing slightly, his hand brought up to his mouth to keep him self from losing control.

"W-what is it? Lord, brother Kira?!"

"N-nothing, Asura. You remind me too much of someone I knew in life...She was, at the same time though, nothing like you. No, Asura, I'm sorry. The way you are...you always seems so withdrawn but really...You're just always curious of other people, aren't you?"

Asura blushed, she wasn't sure why-but she did.

Light looked up at the sky, the moon shone full and wonderful.

"My life was a very cruel game."

"Game?"

"I understand that although many things happen on earth, this realm is never fully aware. Anyways, yes..." Light put a hand around one of his wrist shackles.

"My life was made up of two people, Myself and...him."

----

Pantheon regarded the small body on the ground with mild interest. The back of Lynn's PJs were covered in blood around where the bullet had hit him square in the back. his eyes remained open, empty and with a look of paralyzed shock. Pantheon tilted his head to one side and smiled.

Somehow...he liked seeing this boy being killed.

"Oh well...I've already made up my mind...You're coming with me, boy-o."

He bent down to one knee and took one of Lynn's hands. The boy was only dying, not quite dead. His pulse was so mild no human would've been able to sense it and would've proclaimed the boy dead. Pantheon brought the tiny wrist up to his mouth, his sharp teeth gleamed as he bit into it, puncturing the veins.

----

The shinigami strolled down the streets, unseen by the public. This world was so boring to him now without Light in it...Oh well...

Ryuuk spread his long, frayed black wings and jumped into the air. He just needed to find the bastard who had picked up the Death Note. Perhaps something interesting would come of it. He perched him self on a telephone pole and looked across, over the city he knew as St. John, New Brunswick. It hardly resembled Tokyo at all but at least it didn't have any smog...He remembered listening to Light complain how tokyo is the most polluted area there is and how the government isn't lifting a finger to do anything about it. Ryuuk sighed and looked out unto the harbor where a few boats floated out in sea. What kind of person had picked it up?

_Kurk Hayder_

That was the name on top of the test sheet.

MVP on his basketball team, an extremely creative student artistically, and popular.

He sighed and folded the test into his binder, not bad..but not great. Recently his science grades had been decreasing.

"How'd ya do, Hayder?" Asked another student, standing close to his desk, his book bag hanging off one shoulder.

"Eh...not bad- 83. How about you, Jeremiah?" Replied Kurk to the brunette boy.

The boy laughed, "I got a 72, my mom's gonna yell at me later. Hey Hayder, You goin' to basketball practice today?"

"Oh...I can't today; I have a tutorial to go to. I was meaning to ask you if you could notify coach Cail for me."

"Sure, no problemo! Make sure you make it next time though...we got a tournament rearing its ugly head."

Kurk stood up, "Yeah, thanks, Jay."

He watched as Jeremiah left the classroom. He smiled to him self, in truth he had far more important matters than basketball or tutorials to attend to.

Opening the front zipper of his bag he took out a black, thin book.

He looked at it momentarily. His shoulder-length blonde hair fell into his face and a dark look creeped over his blue eyes. He then pushed it back into his bag, threw the backpack over his shoulder and ran out of the classroom.

He needed to get home, he needed to get to his room. He owned the world now...he could do anything he saw fit.

----

Light stretched and looked down at a sleeping Asura. She had fallen asleep with her head lying on his lap while he had been telling her about his family and day life as a human. What he hadn't told her about was the gory details of the Kira case. Not of his death, nor of his imprisonment. These were things only he and L could understand.

She looks like Misa...Doesn't she, Light-kun?

Light opened his eyes as if a bullet had just passed through his mind. What the hell had he just heard? He looked around, no one. He shivered, the voice had sounded exactly like that of...

She was probably popular when she was alive...

Again.

No, he was certain that that was L's voice.

"L!"

He whipped his head around, nothing. Only bones and rubbish. Gently, he lifted Asura's head off his lap and placed it on the ground. He then stood up. If L wasn't talking to him from outside of him...he must be speaking from inside...from the shackles them selves.

He ran, his feet pounding against the grey earth. He had to seclude him self.

Light...So you're going back to earth, eh? What do you plan to accomplish there?

"Shut up!" Light grabbed his head and collapsed beneath a tree, "L..."

Kira

Suddenly Light felt his chest tighten, he threw his torso forward, gasping. A drop of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"Damn..." He said through he smothering coughs. He clutched his shirt with his fist and shut his eyes tight.

Suddenly he felt a cold, smooth hand touch his forehead.

Are you in pain, Kira?

The voice he heard sounded cold and distant and when he opened his eyes all he saw were two grey ones starring back a him blankly, analyzing him to a T.

"L..."

Bullet circled above like a vulture, he watched with some degree of pleasure as his brother fell against a tree and seem to tremble with some sort of inner-conflict. It reminded him of the heart attacks he had watched his parents endure...

He laughed coldly. Kira was nothing...

Suddenly his eyes widened as he watched in shock as an apparition suddenly formed in front of Kira. It was blurred and the body of the figure was distorted. It knelt in front of Kira, looking into his face. The only feature that was not blurry was its head with its messy, black hair.

----

"Oh! Kurk! I thought you had basketball practice today!"

"Naw...cancelled, ma." Replied Kurk lazily as he kicked off his shoes and began to make his way down the hallway.

"Oi! Big bro!"

Kurk paused and looked behind him where a boy, a couple of years younger than him, stood glaring at him. He had dirty-blonde hair that was spiked with gel and his blue eyes held a fierce determination.

"What is it, Noah?"

"Play a basketball game with me if you have no practice! I will defeat you this time!" Noah made a thumbs-down sign and smiled.

Kurk remained silent and turned his head, continuing to walk down the hall.

Noah expression changed from determination to surprise. Usually his brother was always ready for a match...

"H-hey! Kurk!" Noah ran down the hallway, following his older brother. Just as he was about to follow Kurk into his bedroom the door slammed shut, nearly knocking him over.

Confusion glazed over Noah's mind. He slouched over and glared at the floor. Something wasn't right...

Ryuuk stood in the middle of an empty street in front of a tall apartment building. He felt the pull of the death note. Here he went again...

Ryuuk spread his jet black wings and jumped into the air, rising upwards until he reached the eighth story. Two large window doors opened onto a deck which was connected to the living room. Ryuuk landed on the deck then passed through the doors, entering the home. He looked around, a women could be heard talking on a phone in the next room. Ryuuk passed through a wall and found him self in the kitchen. A middle-aged woman leaned against a fridge with a cordless phone pressed against one ear. He ignored her, his eyes scanning the kitchen until they landed on a bowl. A bowl of apples.

The women turned the phone off, laughing and clicked it back into the charger.

"Noah! I'm going out! tell your brother!"

"Right! Bye!" Replied another from within the house.

Ryuuk watched as the woman left the room then immediately snatched the bowl of apples, sticking two in his mouth at once. His eyes glazed over. It had been far too long...

Kurk pressed his back against the inside of his door. He was not interested in playing basketball with Noah anymore...What he was most interested in was...He pressed his bag tightly against his chest. With one final sigh he sped across the room and sat on his bed. Reaching under the bed, he slid out a laptop and opened it. The glow of the computer screen lit his dark face in the darkness of his room and he smiled maniacally.

"I've seen that face before on another..."

Kurk gasped and jumped in surprise. He turned slowly towards the doorway to stare directly into the bulging, red eyes of a monster.

He swore and rose to his feet, his laptop sliding off his lap and landing on the mattress. He backed into a corner and covered his face with arms and cried out.

"W-what the fuck are you!?" He managed to yell, fear evident in his voice.

The monster took a step towards him, seemingly used to his reaction.

"I'm Ryuuk. I'm the shinigami--"

"SH-shinigami!!"

"--whose Death note you picked up."

Kurk's eyes went wide, "The death note...belongs to you?" he said bringing a finger up to point at the black book lying on the bed.

Ryuuk cocked his head to one side, "Well, it used to until you picked it up. Now it belongs to you. Since you are now its owner, I have to follow you around now where ever you go until either you forgo ownership or you die."

"U-until I die?" kurk brought a hand shakily to his mouth and walked over to his desk, collapsing him self on his chair. His eyes looked blurry as if he was about to faint but at the same time held an aspect of deep thought.

For a moment, both were silent then Kurk looked up, he still looked shaken but had regained his composure, at least.

"I...see. Is that really all?"

"Heeh? What did you think?" Replied Ryuuk, "That I was going to steal your soul?" He laughed coarsely.

"Well that's what a any one would believe!" Yelled Kurk, losing his temper.

"I guess you're right...that is what _he_ thought at first, as well."

"Eh? Who's '_he_'?"

----

Light starred into the distance as he sat under the tree, a hand gently spread over his chest. The light breeze blew his long hair slightly. He had seen him, L. He was sure of it. They had looked at each other, he had been touched by him...

Suddenly, Light felt a presence and looked up.

Nothing.

he kept looking at the clouded sky, his eyes glazing over.

"Kira. You look like you just died."

"Pantheon..." Light replied, acknowledging the shinigami without moving his head or eyes.

Pantheon moved towards him and Light listened to his footsteps. It sounded almost as if he had a smaller person walking with him...

"Kira, I have a surprise for you!"

----

T**HANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!!**

**i love all your comments ad hey really do get me excited for the next chapter! Its a big big help!**

**So I thought, since I usually have no idea what to say in these little author's notes that I would talk about music and the stuff I do while writing**

**I've been listening to a lot of Paramore recently. Seriously, check em out! their a band that mostly is made up of guys but has a seriously talented lead singer whose a girl (Yeah!)**

**Their music gets me in the mood to write. Also I really enjoy the band stabilo...Their music really touches me and I listen to them a lot when I'm down.**

**One of my top 10 feel good songs had got to be Autumn's monologue by Paramore. Love it. Oh and I want to hold your had by the beatles All the hand clapping and catchiness that embodies the beatles really gets me going!**

**Anyways...ya**

**I've started watching 'Last Exile' **

**Really good so far...I'll have a full rating on it later!**

**Lol so if any one took the time to read that random blabber, I commend thee.**

**thanks again! Ad dont forget to review! It's a big help**


	5. Down the rabbit hole

**Okay I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG**

**and I'm also sorry to say the next chap wont be up and running lickity-split either...sorry.**

**You see I have exmas to study for now. Eww...I'm only 15 I can only do so much!**

**Well...enjoy**

----

_York Danes: Rapist of four women and one minor. Murdered 7-year old rape victim by strangling her with a chain. Was sentenced 30 years to life in prison. Has since been released on parol._

Kurk sneered, to think some one like him would be released...He sat at his desk with his laptop in front of him. A picture of the criminal's face was enlarged on the screen. In one, smooth movement he clicked the end of his mechanical pencil and wrote the name down neatly onto the far corner of a page on of the note book.

"Having fun, Kurk?" Came the rough drawl of the monster that reared up behind him. Chills ran up Kurk's spine and he turned in his chair sharply.

"Ryuuk! Dammit! Stop surprising me like that!"

Ryuuk laughed, "I can't help it! You always jump when I talk! Kira _never_ did anything like that."

Kurk grunted, "Kira, eh? You sure do talk about him a lot. Isn't he gone now? You said you killed him, right?"

Ryuuk nodded, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure the old man, that is to say, the King of the shinigami has since decided to make use of him."

Silently, Kurk turned his back and continued his search on the computer, "Was Kira his actual name?"

"No."

"What was it then, his real name?"

Ryuuk laughed, "See-crrr-eet!"

Kurk growled and brought his face closer to the computer screen.

"You're an annoying bastard, Ryuuk."

"That's what Kira thought as well."

----

Light stood over the mirror of Fantama, watching the streets of an African village. When he went to Earth, he didn't have to return to Japan... In fact it was probably best if he didn't...

He heard the shuffling of feet from behind him. Careful, small footsteps.

"Lynn...What is it?" He said charmingly but with not an inch of patronization.

A sudden strong impact caught his shoulder and a rock tumbled to the ground. Light smiled and looked at the rock, "No throwing." He said, this time patronization dripping from his lips. He barely finished saying this though until another, sharper rock caught his lower back. At this he turned to stare coldly down at the kid. Lynn's eyes were filled with rage and terror. It had after all, only been one day after his death.

"I _definitely_ do not belong to you!"

In a split second, Lynn suddenly could not see Light...until he felt a cool shoot of air brush across the back of his neck causing the hairs to stand up. He yelped lightly and jumped away from Light who was bent over behind him, having just blown on his neck.

"I know that, Lynn-kun." He said boredly with a small smile and rested his elbows on his knees. He was in a position that, disturbingly, reminded him of L's and he quickly stood up relieving him self of it.

"-Kun?" Said Lynn, slightly interested but mostly annoyed. He rubbed the back of his neck where goose-bumps had developed, "So you are Japanese! By your looks I figured you were either Chinese or Japanese..."

Light looked at the elementary-aged boy, he really was smarter then the average child...This was only his second time talking to Lynn since he had come out of his trance. The first time Light had not even been able to explain anything to him before Lynn had run off and hid behind a tree in a crouched position for almost the rest of the day.

"Oi! How do you know my name?" Asked Lynn, yelling.

Light sighed, he was smart...but impossible.

"I used to be able to see your name and lifespan above your head, but then you died and hence I can't anymore."

A blank expression seemed to cross Lynn's face, "Why the hell did I have to die?" He said, emotionless and starred down at the ground at his bare feet, as he wore the same clothes he wore when he died.

Lynn felt a hand rest on the top of his head, the long fingers brushing through the strands of chocolate brown hair. He looked up to see Light, starring nostalgically at the sky, with his shinigami wings spread majestically. Lynn starred at him, wide-eyed. Only now did he notice...the man was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. And for a moment he relaxed, forgetting the contempt he had had towards the phantom.

"Do you know my name?" Said Light

Lynn said nothing, his fascinated starred locked onto Light's significant wings then he shook him self out of the trance and pulled him self away from Light, fixing his stare onto an insignificant rock to keep him from looking back at him.

"Of course I don't know that! Why would I want to, anyways? To me, you're simply Mr. Phantom." He said the last bit with a smile and shrugged.

"Do you fear me?"

Lynn flinched at this, since he had come here he had seen a couple of monster-like things holding scythes but had managed to keep him self hidden from them. He admitted, he was scarred of those guys but something about this guy...this phantom seemed to calm something within like no one else had ever done. He wasn't comfortable with that though...

"Not at all. You're just weird, aren't you?"

He heard the phantom laugh charismatically. It was a laugh that coated his soul in wine, making him feel slightly on edge.

"Shall I give you a reason to fear me?"

"Just try it! You're nothing to me!"

"In life, you were a member of Wammy house, yes?"

"What of it?"

"Prepare yourself."

"What the hell for?"

"My name...both my names."

Lynn remained silent, Light had come within an inch of him, towering over him like a willowy tree.

"Lynn...I will whisper it to you, shall I?"

Lynn suddenly felt the phantom's warm breath on his cheek, and closed his tightly so as not to stare at his face.

Light closed his eyes gracefully and brought his lips to Lynn's ear.

For a brief moment there was complete silence. A silence that one experiences so rarely, if ever in their lifetime. The silence held on-coming enlightenment. And the half-moon, which was only crimson during the 'night', brought a milky white glow across the lands.

Lynn's eyes shot open.

----

**Have you ever felt completely free yet pressured all at the same time?**

**Falling. You're falling and the walls of your world are rising further and further away from you until your blue sky is but a speck in the distance.**

**They reach out their hands to catch you. How many of them can you trust? When you reach out, they pull away, bringing their hands to theirs chests and smiling, mockingly at you.**

**The wind rushes through your hair.**

**The wind is time.**

**Have you ever felt isolated? Have you gotten used to it yet?**

**When the fields you once saw dead and empty and now filled with elements you are comfortable with.**

**Intruder.**

**An intruder reaches their hand out to you. Will you take it? Will they laugh at you and pull away? **

**Rather not take the risk. You run away. **

**Tears...are you crying? **

**You keep running and to your surprise, the wet tears drip down your cheeks.**

**Why are you crying? Why?!**

**You chose this for your self, if you want to break it...break it.**

**But you can't.**

**You distance yourself because you are afraid of what lies beyond your private field of grey.**

**You hide under your apple tree of comfort and curl up, waiting for the day when you can break free from the shiny world that keeps you in your melancholy state of ecstasy.**

**----**

Pantheon awoke with a start, his red hair falling loose of his shoulder as droplets of sweat dotted his brow and he let out small choking gasps.

"Lord Pantheon!" Asura walked over to him, a cloth in her hand. As she was about to dab his forehead, Pantheon swung his arm, knocking the cloth from her grasp and leaving her tumbling.

"Excuse me..." She said painfully and brought her self into a kneeling position. Pantheon sneered at the sheet which covered him and balled his fists into it.

"I'm sorry, Asura...Please leave me now."

Asura bowed her head once and quickly carried herself out of the compact room of the cave.

When she had left, Pantheon closed his eyes but opened them immediately. He couldn't get her out of his mind! Every time he slept all he would see was her dark blonde hair and her hazel eyes. The smooth, pink lips he had once, long a ago, sealed a vow with. He remembered the way she walked, he remembered the way she cocked her head to one side when she laughed.

"Madeline..."

Her name, like a silent promise on his lips. The human world was so...pathetic. He saw the shinigami realm as a blank canvas. One he could paint into a new, perfect world in which he was God. A world where war was not an option. A world in which no one would be killed on account of details of birth.

He collapsed back onto his white sheets, resting his head against a tattered pillow. He hid his eyes behind the back of his palm and smiled, his sharp teeth curling over his lip.

"Madeline...Your world will be perfect this time." Slowly the skin of the back of his hand began to rot and turn grey and spread up his arm, "Kira will help us. Kira will."

----

_She stood in front of his limp body. He lay on the ground in a pool of blood, his matted hair falling into his open mouth._

_Her back stiffened and her pupils became small with shock as she stood, paralyzed. _

_The alarm still rung across the grounds loudly...but not loud enough to cover to scream of terror and grief that crossed the orphanage, making every one stop in their tracks._

_She had failed._

"Will she be all right, sir?" Said a dark-haired man in a police officer's attire. He had been assigned to come to this orphanage to relay the details on a drunken, 29 year old male who arrived at Wammy House orphanage with a gun at approximately 3:30 on a Wednesday morning, so far only one death had been already accounted for. The drunken man, known as Ford Knowles, was found past out on the steps of the orphanage entrance.

At the moment though he regarded a red-headed girl, who sat with her head in her knees and seemed to shake uncontrollably.

An older man stood next to him and he rested his aged hand on the officer's shoulder.

"I don't know really..." He said sorrowfully, responding to the question, "Katy was Lynn's guardian. I believe, though, that Katy felt very close to Lynn. She lost a younger brother her self a few years ago to a car crash in which she had been the driver."

The officer, named Daniel Cox due to the name tag on his uniform, looked at the elderly man perplexed.

"Oh but it wasn't her fault...a drunk driver rammed into the side of her car at a four-way intersection, toppling the car to one side. Tragic really. She blames her self for that and probably feels this was her fault as well,"

Daniel looked back at Katy, who was now being given a blanket to cover her shoulders. After a moment, Daniel pulled out a pen and a notepad and turned once again to the old man.

"Sorry...Roger is it? But I'm going to have to ask you some more questions before we leave."

'We' referred to the many other police officers that stood about, interviewing members of the medical aid of the orphanage and a few other child supervisors. One of the men had tried to approach Katy but she had been reluctant to say anything and had broken out into a fit of sobs.

"That's fine, officer Cox. Please, won't you come into my office?"

The officer nodded to him and followed him inside the building, up a flight of stairs, down a hallway where many paintings hung on the creamy white walls with gold accents, and through a cherry wood door into a grand office. The first thing he noticed when he walked into the room were two other men dressed in dark suits and sunglasses standing to one side of the room in front of a large book case. Also an middle-school aged student, about 14 years old sat in the middle of the room on a cushy chair, playing a gameboy.

Roger sat behind his desk. A black and white picture stood next to the lamp on his desk. It showed him self quite a few years younger and another man standing side-by-side infront of a building which Daniel recognized as the building he stood in now, Wammy house.

"Main Officer Daniel Cox, meet FBI agents, Satashi Yakimoto and Giovanni Lee." Each of the agents nodded as they were introduced.

"P-Pleased to meet you, but I am _very_ confused. Why has the FBI gotten involved in this?"

"Mr. Cox, I'm sure you've been educated on the details of the Kira Incident."

Daniel was shocked to say the least. He had been educated in this area before earning his promotion. He had even been partly involved for a short time! For he had been a member of an investigation team, connected to the Tokyo department before they had disbanded. He nodded seriously.

"Lynn Swaily, the boy who was killed...Would've been next in line to take over from Near and Mello, who ended Kira once and for all."

"Bullseye!"

The seriousness, for a moment. was broken. Daniel whipped his gaze around to the boy in the middle of the room. He had almost forgotten about him.

The boy had short, spiked dark blonde hair and big brown eyes. He had a certain mousiness about him. He wore a baggy black shirt and a pair of beige shorts. His Gameboy was pulled up close to his face.

Roger laughed awkwardly, "This...this is Frawn...Well that is his alias, his real name will not be given. Lynn's Alias had been Delta." He added the last part with a mumble as if contemplating something.

Daniel smiled at the boy who, opposite to what he had seen before, starred back at him almost coldly.

"Frawn is now next to inherit the job."

"What? What about Near! When the Kira case ended I heard he was still alive!"

"So you do have access to that sort of information..." Said Satoshi, the Japanese agent.

Daniel recoiled, he had been trapped. As head of his department, he had been given access to the Kira files of their department as well the files of the Tokyo department, which had the most information on the case.

"Y-yes..." He said awkwardly...

"That Near guy retired him self!" Said Frawn matter-of-factly out of the blue, "That's why it's my turn!"

Daniel Cox eyed Frawn with some astonishment but mostly confusion.

"Besides! I'm a lot less weird...And a lot more smart!" Frawn added with a sly grin and gave the police officer a thumbs-up.

Daniel looked back at Roger who nodded, "After the death of Melo and the Kira case as a whole, Near didn't feel the want or need to continue in what he did and felt it would be better for him to step down."

"What? And leave it all to a small, pre-pubescant teen! What is the meaning...!"

"I am not pre-pubescant! You Bastard! Besides Near was even younger then me when he started!"

"Frawn! Be silent!" Said the elder angrily, making Frawn recoil immediately and bow his head.

There was a moment of awkward silence before the other agent, Giovanni, cleared his throat.

"Officer Cox, recently there have been a number of incidents in which criminals have been having...unusual and unexpected deaths."

Daniel froze and turned towards the agent, slowly.

"Th-they died?!"

"Of heart-attacks." Finished Lee coldly.

It felt like his heart had just been plunged in ice-cold water. Was it happening again!?

"I'm sure that you understand what is going on now and have an understanding why I brought yo to my office to meet Agent Yakimoto and Agent Lee as well as Frawn here."

Daniel turned slowly towards Roger, who starred at him intensely with his wise, wrinkled eyes.

"So far, most of the deaths have been widespread but many have taken place in the Atlantic Provinces."

"Atlantic..."

"That is to say; New brunswick, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland and Labrador and Prince Edward Island." Continued Agent Lee.

"Yes, I've been to Newfoundland before...Lots of water. Beautiful province, really." Said Daniel, as if to say he understood completely the area.

Roger closed his eyes and brought a hand to his full-moon specs, pushing them further up his nose.

"I may be getting older..." At this, Frawn scoffed at Roger who continued passively, "But I've seen a lot in my day. In the past, Kira may have ended many wars and ended a lot of crime but from it grew something ugly and nearly unstoppable. It is likely that the new Kira, having gained the same power is trying to finish what the last one started."

"But this time it will be...a lot easier, I believe." Added Agent Yakimoto, slipping off his dark sunglasses to reveal his thin, brown eyes.

He smiled comfortingly, "Since we already have so much information on Kira...I believe things will rap up faster this time."

"I do hope that is correct, Satoshi. " Said Roger.

Daniel nodded, it was almost too much for him to handle.

"So...Officer Cox, " Began Roger in an up-beat tone, "What do you say? Feel like joining the SPK in the fight against Kira?"

There was no question...only one problem.

"I would be on the case right away, sir. But first I have to consult with the entire task force first."

Roger nodded seriously. Daniel smiled, "I'm sure many of my men would be pleased to join in the case, they are all extremely reliable. Also I'm sure they would be interested in working with the new L."

"It's F!"

Frawn had yelled it this time, loudly and all eyes turned to look at him.

"I am definitely not an_ L_!" The green light from his gameboy glowed eerily on his face, "I am F! And I'm going to make sure this _thing_ ends."

----

Kurk stood outside his High school with a sports gear bag hung over his shoulder. Inside was his jersey, his basketball shoes, a towel and other wash gear, a water bottle and...the Death Note. He had had basketball practice and recently he had come to the huge realization of how careful he must be to not draw too much attention to him self. He had to go about his daily routine _normally. _That meant he had to go to practice, he had to go to regular classes and tutorials and he had to socialize. Jeremiah, who had been a long-time friend had approached him during class today, worried about him since they hadn't talked or seen much of each other for over a week.

It was because he was being careful that he carried the Death note with him.

"So if any one else touches it, they can see you too, huh?" He said to Ryuuk, who was greedily digging into a slightly bruised, but red apple.

He shoved the rest of the apple, core and all, into his mouth and nodded.

"You couldn't tell that right off the bat, could ya, Ryuuk?"

Ryuuk's coarse laugh caused goosebumps to crawl up Kurk's spine.

"Kurk!"

He spun around, Jeremiah was running up to him smiling and waving his arms in the air.

Kurk sighed, frustrated but put on the most real smile he could possibly manage and waved back at him.

"Hey, Jay..."

"Great practice! You looked great! I was worried that you were going to quit or something like that!"

"Are you kidding? I'm going pro no mater what!" Said Kurk proudly (but falsely) in return.

Ryuuk laughed, unbeknownst to Jeremiah. It was getting more and more interesting being with Kurk...and he could smell the on-coming action in the air which caused him to like his red, unnatural lips with his black tongue.

Kurk collapsed onto his couch in the living room of the apartment. His mother was had a meeting with a client and Noah was at a friend's. Kurk sighed. It was especially important to keep the death note out of their reach...

Taking the remote, Kurk clicked on the television onto the news. Over two minutes he could hear about multiple murders and tortures and rapes. It didn't matter where you were, crime was always present. He remembered when Kira, the original, had been powerful. His father had been a sincere follower and had even flown out to Japan to join in the the strike towards those against Kira's Law.

_"Are you going to be gone long, dad?" said a 10-year-old Noah Hayder, clutching Kurk's T-shirt. Kurk stood with his head raised towards his father. _

_The man laughed and knelt down to ruffle Noah's blonde hair._

_"I'll been back in a week, No! No time at all. Besides, you have Kurk here to look after you!"_

_Noah wrinkled his nose at this, "I don't need him!_ " He said, releasing Kurk's shirt immediately and crossing his arms.

Their father smiled kindly then looked at Kurk who starred back blankly.

_"Are you going to help Kira dad?"_

_His father nodded and put a hand on his son's shoulder._

_"Kira needs help. He may have great powers, but that doesn't mean it doesn't come with great responsibility. A bunch of us are just sympathizing with his goals and dreams. We will help Kira rise to greatness."_

_"Are you going to meet Kira, dad?"_

_Their father threw back his head and laughed a deep, hearty laugh._

_"Now wouldn't that be something? I wonder what he would look like...I saw a picture of him as seen through the eyes of a supporter once. He had great angelic wings and a thorny crown. Another painter, who was not a supporter painted him as a red demon who wore the souls of his victims like scarfs. I wonder which one speaks to the most people...no I'm pretty sure Kira is a regular guy. But if I do ever meet him, it will be his choice to decide whether to identify himself or not."_

_"That's too confusing. Kira should make you his right hand man, dad!" Replied Kurk enthusiastically._

_All the while Noah had listened closely but not said anything._

_Their father stood up and faced their mother, opening his arms and swallowing her in his embrace._

_"I'l be back soon, Eleanor."_

_**Two months later...he was dead. Shot. Shot by a police officer in the SPK.**_

Kurk shook the unfriendly memory from out of his mind and stood up angrily. He now had a few more names to write down in the Death note.

"I wonder if the police have started investigating..." Said Ryuuk.

Kurk stopped, he hadn't actually thought much about it. And now he realized how critical a situation he was in. Kira had fallen...under circumstances he wasn't aware of but none the less he didn't want to disappear either.

But nothing yet...

"Hah, maybe their in denial. Or maybe their afraid!"

He said this and walked into the hallway just as Noah walked through the door.

When they saw each other, Kurk starred at him blandly while Noah turned his attention away, not wanting to make eye contact.

Kurk scoffed and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Noah remained in the hallway, starring at the floor.

The next day was a saturday and while every one else slept in, Kurk woke up early. 5:00 a.m. early.

He had had a rough night. As well as not being used to a shinigami being in his room, he felt anxious about the threat of the SPK. The ones who killed his father. Fire licked at his stomach and an anger had grown in him during the long night. Ryuuk had watched silently as Kurk turned and tossed in his bed sheets. Humans really were an odd bunch. So many emotions...Light had been so different, almost _inhuman. _Although he had insisted he was a human making the world a better place for humans, Ryuuk had always sensed Light's deep potential as a shinigami.

In the dimly lit bedroom, the technological light from Kurk's laptop glared and he watched the latest news online as new criminals were being released on air. He had to read subtitles for some of the news stations he watched because he understood, at least, that if the police did take notice they would immediately look to where the most deaths had taken place. Although he had begun with all his judgments taking place within New Brunswick he had quickly become wary of the danger in this and had spread out his killings more tactfully.

After writing down a few names he closed the note and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. This duty was seriously taking something out of him. The early mornings had caused dark circles around his eyes and he wasn't taking proper care in the morning before before school to fix his hair. In his entirety, he looked underfed, underdressed and under the weather most of the time. But he could just blame that on upcoming exams.

Since he was using this excuse though, it also prompted him to study more to back it up.

Everything piled up, and as Kurk relaxed back in his chair he looked and Ryuuk upside down and asked something he had been wondering,

"Was it this hard for Kira, as well?"

"Not at all...well perhaps at first. After he met me though, it seemed everything fell into place for him."

"What kind of guy _was_ he? A god maybe?"

Ryuuk laughed, "Perhaps more like a king dreaming of becoming a god."

"Hm...That makes sense to me."

----

Frawn sat in front of a computer screen, going over the data of the Kira case. It was early morning but the sun had yet to come up and the room was dark and cold-looking. All furniture except for an adjustable chair and a table for the computer had been moved out to be replaced by stacks and stacks and stacks of papers. He had to apply every variable. Every possible circumstance, every unthinkable thought had to be considered if he was to make any progress whatsoever in this case. Even if he did have all the data on the previous encounter with Kira, their were so many blank spots. How had Kira killed L in the first place? Was it that L was just careless or did Kira...Light really predict every event, every thought that had been thought before L's demise?

It was so...interesting.

"Frawn,"

"What is it, Giovanni?" Replied Frawn sternly, as if being woken up from a pleasant dream.

"I have just heard from Roger. Apparently, Officer Cox has a team of team of investigators on standby. We will rendez-vous with them at noon today."

"Is that all?"

"No, a team of investigators from japan will also be cooperating with us."

"Do you have a list of names, Gio?"

Agent Lee nodded and passed a folder to Frawn over his shoulder.

Immediately Frawn opened the folder, the folder was tightly sealed but with long fingers, Frawn opened the folder smoothly without ripping the paper.

There was only four sheets of paper within the folder and the first sheet held only three names followed by pictures and profiles of the names featured.

_Shuichi Aizawa_

_Kanzo Mogi_

_Tota Matsuda_

"Hm...This is interesting." Said Frawn and layed the profiles down and types the names into his computer.

"All three played major roles in the fall of the last Kira, Yagami Light. Are you sure they volunteered, I would expect they would want nothing to do with the Kira case. After all, they all knew Light closely."

Giovanni frowned, "They all agreed. It seems, Frawn you have never experienced such a complicated circumstance."

Frawn grinned, "No...I guess you're right, Lee. Will they be cooperating with us from Japan?"

"Yes but if need be they are willing to be transported anywhere necessary."

"I see, that's good."

Their was a pause between them then Giovanni sighed,

"This whole situation seems unbelievable...To think after a year a new Kira would turn up...I guess we all just have to live with it now."

"As long as there are bad guys like Kira," Began Frawn, "we have to eliminate and continue to do it until the kingdom has been wiped clean."

Suddenly something caught Frawn's attention, "Gio, we were never able to figure out where the first killings took place, yes?"

Without even an answer from the agent Frawn began typing wildly. It was safe enough to say he Kira was not in Japan this time around. If he could yust find out where Kira was then the investigation woud have a smooth start.

He began mumbling under his breath and Agent Lee, feeling awkward at this point, backed out of the room.

"Remember, noon tomorrow!" He said before closing the door behind him.

----

The police headquarters, located in Japan, was quiet, dark and seemed to pulse with dark memories. But even so, a man sat at his desk with his head in his hands. A file lay open in front of him and it showed the picture of a young man with brown, sleek hair, honey brown eyes and a cocky smile. Beneath the picture was inscribed the name _Yagami Light._

Matsuda rubbed his eyes and sat back in his chair. Light was dead he was sure of that. he had been to the _troubled_ boy's funeral and had seen him lying on the steps with the look of a dead man etched into his face. That day had warped his reality forever. He was no longer the ditzy, flamboyant cop he was always rumored to be. In the year and a bit that had past he had found his place as a cop and a well respected investigator. He looked to his memories of his prior Chief Yagami for inspiration and found it...as sad as the memories had made him, they worked.

But now...he was being sucked back into a place he had never hoped to go again. When the unit had first been notified that suspicions of a new Kira were becoming more and more real he had immediately volunteered himself to be an investigator for the case. In fact, himself, Mogi and Aizawa and had decided together as a group. New recruits had been forbidden to volunteer and those who had lived through the firs Kira had declined immediately. They ended up being the only ones...

"M-Matsuda?"

Matsuda turned in his chair and saw the tall frames of both Aizawa and Mogi standing in the doorway.

"Oh? Hi there, Shuichi-san, Kanzo-san." He said with a tired smile.

"It's surprising that we all had the same idea in coming here." Said Aizawa, speaking japanese.

Mogi nodded but remained silent, looking over Matsuda's shoulder and seeing Light's picture. Aizawa frowned seeing it as well.

"Well, I guess it's back down the rabbit hole, isn't it?"

They all agreed in silent contemplation.

----

Light held the sleeping Lynn in his arms. He had been asleep for a long time. As expected, Lynn had gone into a depression after hearing Light's identity and had resorted to hiding beneath trees and falling asleep. Light had found him this time around and had been disgusted by how pitiful it was. So disgusted that he made himself shake the boy, with no response.

"Must be shock..." mumbled Light, annoyed.

Suddenly a small noise escaped the lips of the boy and Light starred down at him, shaking his shoulders lightly.

"Oi, hey...Lynn, you awake?"

Lynn opened his big brown eyes and starred directly into the crimson ones of Light. They remained open, shocked.

Light sighed and lay Lynn down next to him.

"Geez, you're kind of...heh, whatever." Without another word, Light stood up and spread his wings preparing to fly away.

"Wait!"

Light stopped and turned around. Lynn still wore that wide-eyed expression.

"What?"

"D-Did you really kill L?"

"Yes."

Lynn breathed out the air in his lungs, shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"Is that all?"

For a moment Lynn remained silent, then stood up.

"I-I have something I want to say to you!"

Light regarded him passively, "Something you want to say? Is it that you hate me and you're going to bring me down?"

"No!"

"Well then...what?"

"Ever since I heard about you and the Kira case, I've been expected to inherit the job of taking Kira down if ever a new one arose. But it has always been unsettling for me..."

Lynn trailed off, Light starred. He could see something else in Lynn now. Something he hadn't seen before, as clearly as he had seen him. No, now he saw a characteristic in him that reminded him of...himself."

"...The truth is...I've always thought there was a thread of logic in your actions! When I heard that you had taken down L, I was confused! Obviously you were...are some sort of mega-genius-"

Light laughed, _mega-genius_, Lynn was after all a kid.

"-But L was well loved at Wammy! I had to overthrow my feelings of admiration for you and prepare myself to take you down when I had to! But...when Near and Mello took you down...I was angry...really really angry and I would sit outside and listen to the church bells while going over your data! That's all I did! Anyways...The point is...I don't hate, I don't trust you but I am prepared to watch you!"

A minute of silence between them stretched on forever. Until Light grinned.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the human realm. You will come with me, Lynn-kun."

And with that Light leaped into the air and flew in the direction of Pantheon's cave.

----

**I hope this chap turns out as long as I hoped...**

**anyways**

**I went to a writing workshop and I think i may have helped with my writing skills...**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**I cannot stress enough how much of a PLEASURE it is to receive your comments! I bow to you...**

**Bye!**


	6. The Decent

**YAY**

**my exams are over and done with and I can get into writing again!**

**I bet you all thought I had abandoned you! WELL TOO BAD! You're not free of me yet and you won't be any time soon. Actually I've been **_**very**_** good. I wrote up a huge big plot-line! Mmm-hmmm thas right. Now I got this wonderful iittle plan so theirs not even much of a chance I'll get writer's block! YAYYYYYYY!!!!**

**Anyways... **

**Finally we've come to the chapter where it all begins! **

**I have written other fanfictions in the past and in some of them I got comments like 'hey its moving to fast!' and 'What? I'm confused..."**

**Now I know the second may be true for some of you even now but you can definitely NOT say that this story has been moving fast!**

**Death Note was an extremely complicated series and I plan to make this one just as complicated.**

**Its going to be a rough path but I plan to keep up with it.**

**If you feel I'm taking too long with my writting PLEASE email me or do something to catch my attention because I may just be slacking off.**

**I really do mean it when I say your comments motivate me.**

**I'm far too embarassed to read my stories out loud to poeple close to me which is why I'm so glad their are websites like FF!**

**Thank you so much much for keeping up with this story. I bow to you.**

**By the way I've taken a peek at anyone who's commented of faved or alerted this story's profile too see what makes you tick. I must say some of you are rather picky, which makes me sooo happy that I've caught your attention! You guys are Fantastic.**

**Now please, read Chapter 6 of BLCM**

**ENJOY**

"I'm glad you came, Kira." Said Pantheon, his red hair falling loose down his back.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, as you wish..."

"I'm bringing Lynn."

"I thought you would."

Light sat down against the cold stone wall of the cave and sighed, rubbing his wrists for the cuffs were tight on them today. It had seemed to him that L would do his to him occasionally. Tighten the shackles, loosen them, make them burn him, make them so freezing his hands turned numb. Light could tell L was trying to get out of him again, trying to take a form and this was him battling against the walls of Light's soul, trying to free himself temporarily.

"Pantheon...what is Lynn?" asked Light curiously, "You're not about to give him a Death Note apparently, he doesn't show shinigami characteristics, yet he is here and he is dead. It's perplexing me and I hate that."

Pantheon laughed, "I thought we would come to this." He said sitting down in front of Light, crossing his legs. "I like to think of myself as a scientist, Kira. I like to experiment with things."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That Lynn is an experiment?" Light said this was partial disgust.

Pantheon shrugged, "Something like that, you see, he and my dear Asura are the same. I ask you, Have you ever seen Asura with a Death Note?"

Light was silent, trying to think of time when he had seen her with one, but to no avail.

"Kira, my son...that is because she _is _a Death Note."

"What!?" He hadn't been expecting an answer like that. Asura, a Death Note? How!?, "How is that possible!?" He said almost yelling, his question echoing lightly against the walls of the cave.

"Heh...I combine a human's soul with a Death Note. I cannot tell you the exact procedure because that is something for the King alone. If I were to give it to you, I would be abandoning that role."

"So...she can kill people without a Death Note?"

"She cannot do it alone. She is **my** Death Note, she needs me to carry out a kill." Pantheon paused, starring at Light's shocked expression, "Do you remember what she told you when you first met her."

Light tilted his head, almost cutely, causing Pantheon to laugh secretly to himself.

"She told you she was the Hell embodiment. She is Demon and Death Note, she is. She is the capsule of the Fire, Hell, the Inferno, the 9 circles...Whatever you call it that is what she represents. You, you represent judgement, a fair outcome, punishment, the course for a better world. Bullet represents Death, the kill, a fore-coming tragedy and then Wildenheim represents Glory, victory, a satisfying outcome. All of you represent something different but Lynn represents nothing,which makes him different. He is purely a Death Note, your Death Note."

Light sighed, he understood now. He held two Death Notes, once again. How, he wondered, would he be able to use Lynn though? Why was he even going to earth? No, he knew why he was going to Earth. It wasn't for Pantheon, not at all. He was going because it was an opportunity to fulfill his own goals properly...Even if he was simply acting as a puppet, he felt hollow without this goal he once clung to like a life-line. It had made him feel high, powerful and that is exactly what sent him to his downfall. He wanted to make up for his mistakes

"Kira, about your _companion_."

Light sighed, "Yeah, I know so shut up about him..."

"It's a _him _ is it?"

Light felt his insides writhe, he didn't like Pantheon. The man reminded him to much of the person he once aspired to.

"Listen, Kira. This _him_ that you speak of is dangerous. I know I once told you that it will be a benefit because it will force your powers to appear but _he,_ by what I observe, has _his_ own plans for you. Do **not** let him overcome you. You are yourself, that body, that soul is yours. I don't know much about these circumstances, actually. I have just learned what I can by observing. But make sure to hear what I say."

Light had heard, he had listened. Even though he didn't like Pantheon, the demon knew more than him, and this annoyed Light to great extents. It would be bad if he had to go against him.

"What about Bullet? And Wildenheim...Asura? Don't you have big flashy plans for them too?" Light asked this not expecting a response but Pantheon smiled and cocked his head to one side.

"You will be able to contact Asura at any time through the mirror of Fantama, as for Bullet and Wildenheim, they are also precious but _they _are not what's important now."

"Not important? Wait...how am I suppose to contact Asura through the mirror? Their are no mirrors like that in the Human Realm!"

"Did you think that pen of yours was just for show?"

Light blinked and dug his hand into the pocket of his pants, bringing out the back, coiled pen he had received with his note.

"This?"

"It can act as a rip through the realms, the ink is made of spirit particles and can cause a, as I like to call it, parallel effect. The human realm and this realm are parallel to each other, connected but only one is aware of the other, understand?"

"How do I use it?"

"You can't use it here, there is no life in this air, life itself is energy and that energy, in the human realm, reacts with the spirits in the pen to create the window of Fantama."

"Window of fantama...This Fantama, is it a person?"

Pantheon flinched, oddly giving Light a feeling of pleasure in the pitt of his stomach but the demon quickly regained his composure and smiled.

"No."

"Liar." Replied Light, standing up. "Well, I've heard enough, the rest is for me to decide."

Pantheon nodded, "I'm counting on you."

----

Bullet loomed over a Mirror of Fantama, witting down the names of humans into his Death Note. Some days he would write down twenty at a time, unnecessarily but it gave him pleasure. He could almost taste the death of them all, feel their remaining life flow into him. It was like a drug and he couldn't get enough. But today, he wrote in anger. Trying to drown himself in the death of others. He knew of Kira's plans, he knew of Lynn, he knew everything because he could watch from afar, but he had to control these emotions. Kira was going to Earth on Pantheon's behalf tomorrow, but why? Why not send all of them? Pantheon's tactics were seeming less and less acceptable nowadays and Bullet had nearly had enough...no. Bullet tucked the pencil and the Death note under the flap of his orange veil and sighed, he _had _had enough. Something had to be done. He couldn't, wouldn't let such a senile old fool become the King of the new realm. Under Pantheon's rule, their could **be** no new realm. He could change it though...he could make this world better. Bullet looked up at the crimson moon, for it was already night time. So much anger...so much pain was all stored in that realm of lost souls...A ball of pure, condensed hatred and power. If only he could...

"Bullet."

Wildenheim sat down next to Bullet at the edge of the mirror.

"Oi, Wildenheim." greeted Bullet.

"Kira is leaving tomorrow..." Said Wildenheim, his thin eyes looking down into the mirror as an old man walked out of a supermarket.

Bullet scoffed, "I wonder what will come of it." He said, writing down the man's name even though their was not much to gain of it.

"Bullet..."

"What is it?

"Pantheon...you aren't comfortable with his plans, are you?"

Bullet growled and bowed his head, "I just believe there is a better way, a way in which we can be even more powerful as well as turn this world into a paradise!" Bullet stood up , "I learned something interesting from Rorec-"

"That old shinigami?"

"-that this realm is the way it is because of the state of the human realm! All the greed and selfishness is causing this decay! Pantheon wants to cure both worlds, but human kind is infected through and through! There's no way they can be saved! No...It would be better if they were all destroyed."

There was a long silence in which Wildenheim sighed and bowed his head in thought of Bullet's words. The air held such weight and seemed to sizzle with the aura that settled around the two demonic beings. Wildenheim understood Bullet, he knew that he was restless. Bullet wasn't usually so restless. When Wildenheim had arrived in this realm, Bullet had seemed cool, collective...charming. Someone who understood things and got along with others. But now...he was agitated and after Kira came, it had grown worse like a layer of malice growing thicker over his soul.

"Bullet, what are you planning? You haven't been acting yourself." Wildenheim said seriously, looking into the mirror of Fantama.

Bullet looked up at the moon, "So much anger shouldn't be caged in such a showy globe now...should it? Those souls...they all want to be saved."

----

The night seemed trivial to Kurk now. It was these times after all when he could get the most work done. Flipping through he pages of his Death Note he wondered about what Ryuuk had said about the authorities eventually coming after him. It was true they would eventually. Even the public would become aware of all the deaths soon. No doubt about it. If only he knew what Kira had done...how he had gone about doing things, what mistakes he made, what sacrifices he had to make. If only Ryuuk could tell him...but the bastard was staying silent.

Kurk closed the note, first thing first, he had to find a place in the house to hide it. He stood up and walked to the middle of his room and looked around.

"I shouldn't put it in my desk...Noah often goes through there..."

He looked at the walls, on one of them was a frame which held a newspaper clipping. The clipping showed two pictures, one of which was a photo taken from a helicopter of a huge crowd of protesters. The second picture held a picture of the paintings of the peoples Kira which his father had once told him about before he died. The headline read 'Kira Supporters Protest against SPK'.

Kurk lifted the frame off the wall and turned it over. The back had a layer of velvet to keep from scratching the wall. Immediately Kurk layed the frame down and rummaged through his desk. Ryuuk watched in silent intrigue as he sat on the window seat in the room. Kurk pulled out an exacto knife and walked back over to the frame. carefully, he cut a long horizontal slice into the velvet. He then took the Death Note and slipped it into the slice, between the velvet and the wooden back of the frame.

"There that should do for now."

"Kira's hidy hole was a whole lot more complicated..." Said Ryuuk bluntly.

"Well this is probably only temporary until I get a safe or something."

"Wouldn't that be suspicious?"

Kurk stayed silent for a moment,

"Shut up. I'm going to bed, you better not be starring at me when I wake up."

But Kurk didn't sleep that night. He had been thinking recently on what Ryuuk had once told him.

_Kurk grunted, "Kira, eh? You sure do talk about him a lot. Isn't he __gone__ now? You said you killed him, right?"_

_Ryuuk nodded, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure the old man, that is to say, the King of the shinigami has since decided to make use of him." _

Was it true? Was the original Kira still alive somewhere, as a shinigami or as a God? Could he see what he was doing, and did he approve? Every time Kurk closed his eyes he dreamt of the picturesque Kira with long angelic wings reaching out his hand to him, when Kurk reached out to grasp it, Kira's fair skin turned red and chains would climb across Kurk's chest, binding him. He would wake up with chills and sweat lining his brow.

----

The night passed slowly for Light. He never really felt tired here in this world, when he did sleep it was for a very short period of time. Right now he sat on the branch a blackened tree, amazed by the fact that it could even support his weight, as if the core of the tree and each branch was made of iron. He looked down, Lynn was fast asleep curled up close to a thick tree root that poked out of the ground. Lynn was _his _Death Note. He had to find a way to use him, but it was different this time. As a simple book, the Death Note had no feelings and wasn't picky with who held it. Now though, he couldn't simply experiment with Lynn as he had done with the book...he had to bring Lynn closer to him until Lynn's infatuation with Light grew to a point of worship. Light got shivers, being reminded of Misa. He knew for some reason that Misa was dead...he could feel it in the deepest depths of his soul. he didn't know why or how she died...but he could tell she had. He quickly shook away the nostalgia and refocused himself on the trip he was about to make in mere hours.

Lynn lay wide-eyed, with his face hidden. His heart was beating against his chest like a drum. This person...this Kira...This Light. All the stories people had told him about Kira being a monstrous, cruel person...he couldn't, wouldn't believe them anymore. Kira seemed perfect and he held no stupidity about him whatsoever. Also, he was _alive_. This above all else had moved Lynn deeply, he no longer felt alone or in need of something. He thought of Katy and how hard she had tried to mother him and take care of him. He wondered how she had reacted seeing his dead body...she was probably crying. This did not turn Lynn. He felt no sympathy for his woman who had loved him. Perhaps because she hadn't really _seen_ him as Kira did. No, Katy had never really known him. Lynn saw in Kira, something he greatly aspired to. But Lynn couldn't trust Kira. Kira had killed L, whose to say he wouldn't turn on Lynn? Lynn rolled over, half-closing his eyes so he could still see the winged demon above him without giving away that he was still awake. Kira's silhouette was mesmerizing.

"Go to sleep, Lynn" Said Light bluntly.

Lynn flinched and scowled slightly but obeyed. Closing his eyes, he let sleep overwhelm him.

"Remember you can always change your location just by using the Window." said Pantheon. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon, Asura was standing next to him also with her hair in a ponytail, suspended by a red ribbon.

Lynn stood uncomfortably behind Light, who nodded solemnly towards Pantheon then turned towards the mirror, wings outstretched. The night had passed slowly on account of odd, confusing dreams Lynn had been having all through the night. He had dreamt that he was standing next to Kira who sat on a silver throne only his eyes were sad and glazed with pain. When Lynn tried to speak to him, no words came out. They would suddenly be on top of a tower as thousands of people went about their daily lives below. Kira would outstretch one of his arms and say something only the words would be masked with what Lynn could only think of as static off a television. The kira would look at him and smile...starring at him with red eyes and Lynn would feel that same mistrust and admiration flare in his chest. Then he would wake.

"As long as your wings are out no one can see you. Otherwise you're completely susceptible to human eyes."

"Lynn." Beckoned Light, offering the boy his hand. The boy looked up at him, Light's eyes were kind and seemed to look straight into his soul. It was the same expression he had seen Kira make in his dream. As if in a trance, he took the demon's hand.

With one more glance towards Pantheon, Light jumped holding Lynn close to him. This was it.

It was done.

Further away, Bullet watched with mild interest, a smile on his face. Kira was gone. Everything would begin to fall into place.

----

Just as Light and Lynn jumped through the portal between the worlds, elsewhere Frawn sat restless on an adjustable chair making it spin 'round and around until the three light bulbs hanging on the ceiling seemed to make a a ring of light in his eyes.

There was a group of other individuals starring at him oddly. Six to be precise including Giovanni and Satori. They all sat on a long table that was elegantly decorated with a navy table cloth and crystal glasses for their wine. They sat in mahogany chairs. A computer sat in front of Frawn, who was at the end of the table, and emitted a green glow.

It was Giovanny lee that broke the awkward silence.

"Well...Every one! I'm sure we all understand the risks we are taking simply meeting with each other."

A grim silence of agreement suddenly made the meeting serious and every one straightened them self in their seat, ignoring the odd boy with the spinning chair.

One man, in his thirties about with deep green eyes and greying hair nodded once. "We've all talked about it and we feel the weight of it heavily. By the way, I'm Charlie Vann...Anyways I would like to get straight to the point of this meeting. How exactly are we going about catching this new Kira? He _has _returned..."

"NOPE!"

It was the first thing Frawn had said and he wagged his finger.

"What?"

"Kira hasn't exactly returned and I don't think we should be thinking like that. What has happened is that someone with the same intentions has plucked a Death Note form its cubby hole and went on continuing with the Late Kira's work. We can not confuse this. We are not dealing with the same Kira as before."

Charlie regarded the strange boy.

"So you are our new L?" It was a woman this time her brown hair pulled up into a tight ponytail and her iron colored eyes attempting to pierce Frawn but failing utterly against Frawn's bored glance.

"I'm F for Frawn. Don't refer to me as L. Who the fuck are you?"

The woman grimaced at the foul language "I'm Kaia. I work in the..."

"Just do what I tell you to do."

Kaia ignited with concealed anger, sighing to try and extinguish it.

"Well since you know everything...why dont you tell us!" Said another man, Daniel Cox who was wearing a black and yellow sports jacket.

Frawn smiled "I already have a considerable amount of info on Kira."

A hushed gasp came over the group. "Already?" Said Satoshi, pushing his sunglasses onto his forehead.

Frawn nodded and reached into his shirt, pulling out a series of paper. "I used some of the data from L's reign and discovered I could use the same technique to find out what kind of guy we are dealing with. The kills all come about between 5 a.m and 8 and 4 or 6 p.m and midnight. There is a considerable gap midday, no? This is because we're dealing with another student, probably high schooler. I'm going to go ahead and think that you've all done your homework on the one known as Yagami Light."

Every one in the room nodded.

"17, smartest kid in Japan at the time. Died when he was 23 and working for the force _against _Kira. great cover if you ask me." This statement came from the last stranger in the group. He wore a baseball cap over his blond hair and his blue eyes held mischief deep in them. He sat with his legs crossed. "The guy was practically perfect! By the way, my name's Kit Freylink."

Strong hands hit the table hard, Satoshi had done it out of annoyance.

"I don't like any one thinking this guy had anything _perfect _about him. What he was was a seriously troubled kid! It's probably the same deal with the poor kid who picked up the Death Note this time! That thing brings nothing but anguish!"

Frawn watched with wide eyes as he absorbed the reactions of every one around him. Emotions were an odd thing to him. He felt them and he knew others did too. But his were constantly changing while others could remain the same for long periods of time.. He had always thought emotions were easy to predict when you met someone. He looked at Kaia, _fiesty_. He looked to Charlie,_ impatient_. He looked to Daniel Cox, _collective_. The last stranger seemed passive as if what the quick tempered Satoshi had said had passed right through him.

It was Kaia who broke the silence this time.

"Are there any patterns or consistencies in Kira's killing?"

Frawn sighed and picked out one of the papers with one of his long fingers. He brought it up to his face and read what was on it aloud.

"The kills have been generally wide-ranged... I have yet to have the resources to pin-point his location...One thing that stood out to me was that the first type of criminals to die in a day are generally villains that used to be Kira supporters."

"So you're saying this guy has a grudge against people who supported Kira?" Said kaia, "That hardly makes sense!"

"No," replied Frawn, "It's more like he feels as if they've betrayed Kira's cause making his work useless."

"Hmm...so we're looking for a teenage student who was once a strong Kira supporter." Said Daniel Cox, bringing a hand to temple.

"Teenagers are usually influenced by their family members; parents, respected relatives, close family friends."

Frawn nodded, "We'll need reports on all known Kira supporters...I mean _all _reports. Any Kira supporter whose ever bought tickets for a Pro-Kira show, signed up for a rally. All Kira-related events were required to have volunteers and guests fill out forms. I want these documents."

"I can get those for you." Said Charlie, "I used to manage those documents and I have connections to the department that runs copies of them."

"I want the _originals_."

"No problem."

"That's a lot of documents!" Said Kaia, "It would help if we had Kira's location..."

"Gio, Sato and I will be handling that." Said Frawn, using the agent's pet names. "I should have the location very soon as long as Kira watches the news."

----

"Damn you!" scolded Kurk silently to his computer screen, "All of you!"

He scrolled down an article on the web which featured information on a gang which was being targeted by the police. The article also described them all as once being Kira _supporters_. It was a new approach for Kurk, one that he was hardly aware of but recently he had started becoming conscious of criminals who _used _ to support Kira but then became villains. It was _wrong_. It made his chest flare with fury.

Immediately he wrote down the names of all four gangsters.

Outside, the world buzzed with the beginnings of suspicions, fears, rumours.

Kira was _alive. _He had returned!

The rate of heart attacks in criminals had grown dramatically and by now, nearly all countries had noticed. Even a couple of articles in tabloids had been published about his come-back. Some approving, some disapproving. It wasn't so much a panic, rather it was more like an _excitement_. The world was once again being put on the edge of its seat, strangled by the horror but at the same time, mesmerized by its allure. This was the Decent.

Perhaps the fascination was more like a curse...or an enlightenment. Some conscious' saved, others driven to madness. And the anger...the insatiable anger that would dwell within the hearts of the nations like a rotting piece of flesh, causing disaster. Friend turned Foe, brothers and sisters turning against one another. Would it all begin again? All over again?

And then, there was also hope and prayer and adoration for this 'entity' that purified their towns and gave them peace of mind. The victims of rape, murder, theft, abuse all avenged. Perhaps it was justice, perhaps it was fate.

Whatever it was, it was powerful.

And...it was happening again.

Kurk starred out the window, his forehead pressed up against the cool frame and blowing steam through his nostrils onto the glass. It was a saturday yet he felt heavy and caged. He felt as if going outside would be like offering him self up to the authorities. Perhaps...this was just too much. Loud music originated through his headphones so he hadn't heard when Noah had opened the door a crack to see if Kurk was in his room, only to find his brother in the current state. He just starred. Noah wanted to reach out and shake Kurk out of whatever spell he was under but nowadays...Noah was more afraid Kurk would hit him if he got too close. This wasn't _like_ Kurk.

Quietly, he closed the door and walked away down the hallway. He would from now on make it _his_ top priority to find out what was wrong with his brother. After all, after their father died, Kurk did everything he could to take care of him.

Noah went to his room and turned on the radio. He felt tired...so tired. He collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes letting the sweet comfort drift over him.

**"And that was 'Asking the Sun' by Roundabout. Now on to some more serious news...Elsa have you heard? they're saying **_**Kira**_** is back!"**

Noah's eyes shot open.

**"Oh I've heard, Jack. I sure hope I haven't done anything bad to make him want to come after me!"**

**"Well whatever the case, John's Rock FM will keep up with the report."**

----

Lynn waited outside the Casino. He had only ever seen pictures of Las Vegas. He had never seen it as a place he would want to go to one day...more like one giant bachelor's pad. But here he was, standing in front of some place called 'High Raid Casino' Waiting for Light who had gone in only half an hour before. What was worst was that he was still wearing the flimsy, baggy clothing he had died in.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. If he was dead? What was he now? Was he a ghost or a demon like Kira? He couldn't be since he had no wings or strange powers. So he _was_ a ghost, doomed to walk the world forever in his childish form. For some reason this did not bother him so much. Perhaps because of Kira...

Just then Light walked out holding a fairly large brown paper bag.

"Kira!" Lynn was quickly beside him, standing on tip-toes and trying to see what was in the bag.

"I got enough to get us both in to a decent hotel." said Light, no need to hear the question.

"Can we get something to eat? I'd love something sweet!"

Light nodded, "But gambling is such a nuisance...I'd rather have a job but for now that's out of the question."

They began to walk down the busy, lighted street. Men with flushed cheeks and a flask in their hand were seen everywhere with their arms around women in revealing outfits.

"Are we going to have to stay here long? This city just seems so over-the-top and obnoxious!"

At this, Light laughed. His laugh was smooth and not overzealous but just loud enough to lighten something within the chest.

"Some would say it's exciting and full of life, Lynn-kun"

"If you consider drinking, gambling and doing God-knows-what a life..." Replied Lynn.

Lynn felt Light's long fingers crawl through the hair on the back of his head, causing a shiver to run up and down the boy's spine.

"Do you believe they deserve to die?"

Light had said it so softly that Lynn almost didn't hear. But Light had meant for him to hear and as the two stood motionless in the street, Lynn realized he had forgotten completely that Light, this Light, this _Kira_, was the one who killed L, who overthrew the government and had done it all by his own plans. As he stood here now, Light's words echoing in his mind, something tremendous rose up inside of him. Not so much in his chest for it didn't feel like emotion. It started in the feet and the finger tips and seemed to stay there as if when it did spread it would be like an atom bomb.

"Honestly, until most of these people do otherwise, the majority may still have a chance to live their lives happily." Said Light, still in a whisper. "It's strange, Lynn. Ever since we came here I've been able to judge people clearly. Seeing and _understanding_ what they all truly deserve is almost as clear as the names above their heads." Light groped at Lynn's dark hair, curling his fingers around the brown locks as if soothing a restless cat. "When I was alive, being Kira meant every criminal was a threat and should die. Plain and simple, but it's hard to think of things in that way when the truth is right in front of your eyes."

In one smooth motion, Light swept Lynn off his bare feet and balanced him on his shoulders.

"We'll go find you some real clothes, first I think."

They walked down the street in silence and Lynn noticed how often Light would look up towards the moon, for it was early evening in that part of the world, and sigh.

After about an hour of roaming around and looking into a variety of clothing stores only to realize none of them sold sensible clothing they finally came to a men's boutique called 'Saltwater' where they found an assortment of clothing that seemed suitable. Light had let Lynn pick out his own clothes. He had never done this before. All he used to wear were hand-me-downs and Lynn felt awkward yet empowered in roaming around the store in his bare feet while the store manager glared at him. When he was done he had chosen a pair of grey jeans and a white belt with a blue and yellow striped shirt. Light had also decided to buy him a pair of sensible white sneakers and a navy jean jacket with fleece lining telling him he didn't want Lynn whining to him about being too cold. The clothes were comfortable and Lynn felt good to be out of his old PJs. Lights had also bought new clothes, not wanting to stand out he had chosen a cinnamon brown leather jacket with an unripped black turtle-neck and pair of deep navy jeans and brown belt as well as a pair of black sneakers. The only thing hat still stood out was the silver wrist shackles, but he managed to hide those sufficiently beneath the cuffs of his jacket. Together they looked almost like Father and son. The female worker at the cash register seemed to swoon as Light passed her the wad of cash he had won for the casino. When his hand accidentally brushed her wrist Lynn saw her blush furiously and tried his best not to break out in laughter. The store had been boiling and the cool air of the outside felt nice against Light's skin. He looked around.

Te people here...they were all so...undeserving.

When he looked at someone on the streets he could sometimes feel something pulling at his insides. Light would know almost immediately what it meant. It meant that this person had done something awful and had yet to make amends. He could feel it so clearly and if he wanted to it was like all he had to do was ask and the details of what the person had done would pierce his mind like an arrow. Perhaps this is what it meant to be the capsule of Judgement.

There was more to it though, it was as if what he thought of each person was taken into consideration, leaving him with a clear notion of justice. He once remembered hearing a myth about death. It told that when you die you are put to trial in front of God and He will decide if you deserve to go to Heaven. Of course, he had never believed this load of religious wish-wash but for in thinking of it now it made him feel like the Link. The Line that separates Life from Death and one that can pass over whoever it chooses. He was that Line. He was that Link.

The two walked down the neon light-lit street. Lynn almost had a hop in his step, still fascinated by the softness of the fleece of his jacket. He was in the middle of fumbling with the detachable hood when something caught his eye. A newspaper stand, with unlimited magazines and weekly journals all had a common Front Page Headline.

_'KIRA. HOAX OR BACK AGAIN?'_

_'THE DARK PRINCE, KIRA, ALIVE!"_

_'CRIMINALS BEWARE! KIRA TAKE CARE!'_

By that point Light had noticed as well and he made B-line straight towards the stand, his strides strong and threatening. Lynn had to run to keep up with him. The stand owner was half-asleep, his head limply thrown backwards over the back of his chair, a cigarette held loosely between his lips. He grunted and ran a hand over his thinning grey hair when he heard Light pick up on of the magazines a shuffle through the pages until he found the page on which the article was written.

He seemed to laugh...or cough. Lynn sneered. He hated it when people smoked.

"You interested in the Kira debacle?"

Light didn't say anything, he continued to read the articles at record pace.

"Are you pro or pass?"

At this, Kira looked up, one eyebrow shot upwards in a look of pure '_what?'._

"I mean are you a Kira supporter or not."

"Oh...not."

Lynn was stock still. Not? Why did he say that? Well, of course it would make it seem less like he was the real Kira...but...Their were thousands of Kira supporters out there, it didn't seem to matter if he said he was!

"Not eh?" Said the man, "I don't really care, honestly..."

Lynn was disgusted, this man didn't care that people were _dying!_ He didn't care that criminals who hurt others were finally getting what they deserved!? Suddenly he felt a surge of emotion close to that of anger...but it wasn't his!

He looked up at Light. He could see...he could _see _the intense aura that surrounded Light as he read through the articles. I was anger and something else...something underlying and unidentifiable. the aura sis not have color like auras were rumored to have...it was more like a clear vortex, distorting the view of the objects on the other side. Lynn starred wide-eyed over at the sales man, amazed that he could not see the phenomena. Perhaps it was only _he_ who could see it.

"I'm buying this."

With that, Light lay a five dollar bill on the counter and, not waiting for change, grabbed Lynn by the collar and pulled him away from the stand.

"We're going straight to the Hotel now."

"What about food?"

"You don't need it!"

"But..."

"No buts."

Suddenly Light stopped and sighed. he was being too harsh and he knew it. He turned around and leaned down to stare at Lynn face-to-face. The boy looked disappointed and angry. Light patted him on top of his head.

"Listen Lynn, you once said you didn't trust me...I'm a dishonest, slightly crazed person. Well...that was when I was alive."

Lynn looked up at him, his big brown eyes meeting Light's brown ones. He wasn't used to not seeing the crimson orbs but the effect of those eyes was still the same.

"I killed L, I over-threw the government I did all those things for, what I believe, is a just cause. But I didn't do it the right way. I'm exhausted and I'm agitated, understand this, Lynn-kun. I just don't want any one else making the same mistake I did."

He slapped the magazine against his knee, "This Kira...he could be making a huge mistake. Do you understand my feelings now."

Lynn nodded. He had heard and he had understood but right now...something else as catching his attention even more. Lynn witnessed as The deep cocoa brown of his left eye suddenly began to be engulfed by a metallic greyish-blue. He pointed at it.

"Kira! What's going on with your eye!?"

**Well I hope this chapter was interesting enough!**

**Not as long as I would've hoped...I'm sorry I hope you're not all disappointed!**

**BUT PLEASE KEEP READING**

**I swear it is gonna get more exciting! But a good story needs dedication and time and lots of work...so please be patient I hope to have the next chapter out by sometime next week.**

**On another note, I've decided I'm going to try my hand at an Out-Of-Plot Nqaruto fic.**

**All of you Naruto fans should check it out when it gets written up!**

**Here maybe I'll give you a short summary...ehhehe**

**Naruto is a delinquent, earning his wage by spying for others and stealing. On a particular mission he gets a hold of some information that reveals something tremendous and conspiring. This information that only he holds comes to jeopardize his life! Meeting new allies and being re-acquained with old rivals (a particular rival whose name begins with an S wink wink nudge nudge) brings him into a world in which he has to fight to survive and run in order to save a life. **

**Searching for so many answers at once puts Naruto into one hell of a situation caught between old friends, politics, warfare and drama. **

**Talk about a hard place!**

**Well thas about the gist of it! I hope you will check it out! I'm going to be putting the link to it on mah pro when I get the first chapter written up!**

**Hope to see you next time!**

**-FJ**


	7. Stuck

**Welcome!**

**Thank you for keeping up until now! It means sooo much to me!**

**Now on with the show!**

**----**

Three days.

Three whole, long days they had been staying in Las Vegas, changing hotels... sometimes twice in one day!

Lynn lay in his bed, it was early morning and he was awake. Light had woken him up when he had gotten up and gone into the washroom. The demon had already been in there a whole hour or so and Lynn was beginning to think that maybe he had died. For some reason the thought of Light...Kira dying made Lynn feel hopelessly alone. He had thought about it many times ever since the first night in Las Vegas. They'd been able to survive on Light's poker face but somehow when they were alone, Light acted strange as if a spider was slowly crawling up his spine and sometimes he would be completely still only to shake his head violently a minute later. It was ...odd.

Suddenly, he heard the smash of glass from within the bathroom and sat up in his bed. The bathroom door knob turned slowly then, in a fearful calm, Light appeared in the doorway although his features could not be made out in the dim light.

"Lynn-kun I need you to tell me something." He said seriously.

"W-what could I possibly have to tell you? Idiot, you're the one who should be talking! I'm still at a loss for why we're even here!"

At that, Light switched on the lights. Lynn gasped.

"Tell me, do I...do I look like myself?"

He didn't. He looked...

His rich brown locks had somehow turned black overnight and his chocolate brown eyes had fully turned the steel-grey blue they had become three nights ago on the streets. Somehow he held himself differently. It wasn't the upright, imposing and superior stance he held usually. Instead, he kept his hands in his pockets and slumped slightly but only barely noticeably. He looked like he had lost some weight as well.

Lynn cursed out loud. Light groaned and smacked his forehead.

"I knew it wasn't just me...now tell me what you see."

A red light suddenly engulfed Light and Lynn watched in fascination and Lights hair and eyes became their original beautiful shades and his whole creation being renewed.

Lynn cursed even louder as the crude ripping of fabric broke the silence of the room and Light's wonderful falcon-like wings grew from his shoulder blades, ruining his shirt.

The red light faded and Light examined himself carefully, prodding his cheeks and flexing every muscle in his body as if he had been stiff for a long time.

"Well..." Said Lynn finally, "Didn't you once mention to me that those shackles on your wrists are the remnants of another soul's attachment to you...could this be just the delayed reaction?"

Light nodded, "That is probably it. When I'm in this form..." Light became silent and looked at Lynn, a serene smile crossing his lips.

"No need to worry Lynn-kun. I'm not going to die."

Lynn couldn't speak. For a moment he couldn't breathe, had Kira just _read his mind?_ No...that wasn't it...it was more like...

----

Asura looked up at the sky, a sad expression etched onto her face.

"Do you feel his absence...Asura?"

She turned swiftly, surprised by the voice of her master.

"It's odd that I did not sense you, Lord Pantheon."

Pantheon sighed, "I do prefer it when you call me father...after all you are my one and only true flesh and blood."

"What blood I have...feels as if it has been drained then reinserted into my veins...empty of nutrients. The earth and life was my passion, not death and decay."

Asura didn't look as Pantheon walked to her side, "I don't understand the way your emotions work these days...sometimes you are as lively as Bullet and other days you are like the trees here: free of emotion yet standing strong."

"I live to serve you."

"That's not what I want."

There was silence from the girl, her loose hair falling over her shoulders, entwining itself in the horns along her collar bone.

"I am myself, m'lord. If I am by your side, it is because I choose to be. The fact that I am a tool means nothing."

"You are not a tool!"

Asura felt as his hands took her shoulders and whipped her around to face him.

"You are my daughter. My true and lonely daughter."

Asura closed her eyes and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest and caressing his jawline with her delicate palm.

"Yes, a daughter...who didn't survive the poisonous womb of her mother."

Perhaps it was madness, but Bullet laughed all the same as he watched his _master_ and Asura embrace in the darkness. Perhaps it was madness, he thought to himself. For such a melancholy bond to be shared between to such beings was amusing to him. He would enjoy watching the death of this bond. He would enjoy tearing them apart, he would revel in the irony and sadness...and the death that nourished his soul. The time was amongst them and he doubted Pantheon could sense it. He would rise to his potential and lead this world to freedom. He would unlock the cage of malice.

----

Kurk flicked on the television. It was 7:00 a.m and the news was about to come on. As time passed he had become more and more addicted to keeping up with the news. It was important. As little as he wanted the authorities to figure out where he was...he also had to continue with his duty. After all, Kira had been able to stay in japan even though the FBI knew where he was.

Noah and his mother would wake up in half an hour so this was his last chance before school to write down names. Noah...

Kurk had sworn to himself that he would take care of his little brother after their father died but he couldn't let Noah know what he was doing. So he had to keep him away. He could not interact with Noah if he wanted to fulfill his duty. _This _was his sacrifice. He had to cut off all emotional ties with his family and friends because there might be a day when he would have to set them aside.

He had had a dream in which Noah and his mother were dead and he stood over them. They didn't look dead though, they lay on the ground their hands clasping each other's and a smile plastered their faces. To him, it was a beautiful dream in which he had a bouquet of black roses which he let fall and then explode in a rain of petals. It was somber...but to him it had been beautiful.

Kurk closed the Death note and tucked it inside the lining of his jacket in which he had cut a hole like that at the back of his picture frame so he could carry the Note around with him.

He would make breakfast now and leave for school before they woke...

"Kurk!"

A hard blow hit him in the back causing him to topple over on his face. A girl with short, brown hair sat on top of him.

"Oh! Sorry, Kurk! I surprised you didn't I! "

She stood up and helped him onto his feet.

"D-Dez!? When in the world did you get back from Australia?!"

"Yesterday, but late I'm sorry I didn't call."

Kurk sighed. Dez was a family friend who he had once been dating. She was the most annoying person he knew.

She smiled at him with her big blue eyes sparkling. Then she frowned.

"Ku...you look weird. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Are you seriously gonna start calling me Ku again?"

"Yes! Because it's cute! But seriously...you don't look like yourself."

Before Kurk could reply, he was suddenly grabbed by the sleeve of his jacket.

"What the hell are you at, Kurk!" Said Jeremiah, "We're going to be late for class! Eh? Who's this?"

Jem looked over at Dez, a serene smile on his face. He had always been the gentleman for as long as Kurk could remember.

"This is Dez...Dez this is Jeremiah."

Jeremiah held out his hand, "You can call me Jem."

Class seemed to pass slowly even though Kurk slept through some of them, during classes in which he was awake he was spine-straighteningly aware of what he bore so close to his chest. He was sometimes urged to slip it out and flip through the pages on which documented his passion. The life he had been living felt so empty, now he felt as if he was drowning in his desires, in his passions. He felt _alive._

Finally the bell rang. he had to get home.

"Kurk! Are you ready for practice?"

It was Jem. Dez stood next to him a smug look on her face.

"What? We have practice?"

"Yup! It was announced over the announcements but you were sleeping!"

Kurk sighed, it can't be helped. He _had _to maintain a normal schedule.

"Jem, pass it!"

Obediently, Jem thrust the basketball in a straight line towards Kurk who dodged past a another player and jumped towards the net, landing a dunk and for a moment, hanging off the basket before letting himself fall to the floor.

As soon as his feet landed, he was surrounded by his team mates and buried in compliments. It was only when the coach's whistle blew that they separated from him.

"Okay, guys!" Said the coach, "That's all for today, sorry to inconvenience you but we got a match on Saturday so be wary!"

Kurk walked down the street towards the bus stop. It was now about 5:30 and the 6 o'clock news would be coming on shortly. He _had _make it home in time. Black clouds were rolling in above him and as he strolled down the street towards the bus stop, he felt a couple light rain drops on his cheeks. Now he really did have to get home quickly.

_"Dad, when's the rain gonna' stop?" Asked Kurk as he looked out the window. His father sat in an armchair reading the newspaper and when he heard Kurk he put down the horoscope he had been reading._

_"Only God can tell, son...God and the meteorologists."_

_"Are meteorologists gods?"_

_This made his father laugh and pat his knee, signaling for Kurk to come closer._

_"Y'know I think your on to something...but then again, we're all God sometimes, Kurk."_

"Ku! Jesus! You're soaked! Get in right this minute!"

It was Dez, in a yellow chevrolet. She was waving her hand out the window, telling him to board.

Kurk looked at her worried eyes blankly for a second then smiled and rolled in through the door next to her in the front passenger's seat.

"What is wrong with you? You don't even have a jacket!"

Kurk starred blankly out the window.

_We're all God sometimes, Kurk..._

"What's wrong?"

It was more like an order then a question and he could feel Dez's eyes shifting from the back of his head then back to the road. When he didn't respond she sighed.

"Is it..is it my fault?"

This caused him to stiffen but he quickly regained his composure and turned around and looked at her.

"No, Dez. It's not you."

"Well, I'm relieved."

There was a short silence in which only the radio played an acoustic tune.

When it was over a smooth female voice replaced the music, "Well that was _Mon amour_ by Ashiqa LetourneauOn to other news, Willis Hortman, the wanted killer of Giles Montgomery was found dead this morning."

"Good." Said Dez, Kurk listened half-heartedly.

"Hortman was victim to Kira due to autopsy reports but sadly, his death was not the only one."

"Not the only one..." Kurk repeated in a whisper to himself. _Wait...what?_

"Hortman was driving his car 6:45 a.m this morning when he had a heart attack and swerved into the next lane, causing a collision with a BMW. There were three teenagers in the car at the time of the crash and one death not including Hortman's has been verified. The other two passengers are in hospital with mild to serious injuries."

Kurk was speechless, Dez was speechless.

He felt his chest beating against his ribs. Had..._he _caused this?!

"H-Horrible..." Said Dez just above a whisper, "But you know...I bet Kira is feeling pretty bad about it too."

"Dez, are you pro-Kira?"

"Of course! I believe what Kira does is right. Criminals like Hortman who take lives should pay with their lives."

"Y-Yeah..." replied Kurk. For some reason he felt agitated. He _wanted _to tell her. Tell her _everything_.

"D-Dez...?"

"Here's your stop!"

Dez rolled into the sidewalk. "What?"

"Your stop! This is where you live right?"

"Oh...Yeah thanks." It was 5:50. He opened the door and stepped out into the rain again. Before he closed the door, he bent his head low and looked at Dez. A gentle smile crossed his face.

"Dez?"

"Uh...What?" She said mildly. "Thanks."

With that he closed the door and walked into the apartment building.

----

Light sat in front of a computer screen. Lynn had gone to explore the hotel.

So shortly after the announcement...yet the numbers of judgements brought forward by this _Kira_ were astounding. It seemed this person simply did not know when to slow things down! If this kept up, he would be found out in no time! Although, this person had made a smart move in not killing off local criminals to begin with. This made it a lot more difficult for the FBI to pin-point the location. It had been one thing he had always regretted himself doing. Perhaps if he had been more careful, he could've lived a little longer...well now people were learning from his mistakes.

It almost made him laugh. But he didn't, he was too absorbed on finding a way to find this new Kira. If he was ever going to fulfill what he had come to do, he had to make sure no foolish mistakes were to be made or else it would be troublesome to clean up. Light leaned back in his chair and felt his spine crack from hunching over the key-board too long. As far as he could tell from just the information on the web, most of the kills, in the beginning, were happening within Canada. If he was to go any deeper he would have to hack into the database of the National guard or the FBI. Troublesome...but he would have to do it. Obviously, he couldn't use the same tactic of he had used to hack into his father's computer, his father was dead. All the data he had been conserving had been wiped clean. He couldn't use the account that he had been given when he became a cop when he was a live because it would have been de-activated especially due to his...position.

He stood up. There was much more things he had to consider as well. Lynn was a _Death Note_...it still surprised him knowing that. The only problem was finding a way to use it. He wondered if Lynn would be mad a him if he knew. Perhaps it was best to wait...Lynn still wasn't fully his. Even though he knew the boy admired him, and he knew that he could read Lynn like a book; it still wasn't enough. He just needed more time to bring Lynn closer.

Light ran his pale hand through the tendrils of black hair.

He walked into the small hotel room kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. The he used had a reflective surface and looking at his reflection, he grimaced.

"L..." he whispered.

**Light-kun**

There it was. The reply. Like a dagger ripping a hole in his soul, he gasped.

**You're here, Light-kun. You're so persistent. That makes you annoying.**

"Damn..." Light clutched and stumbled towards the bed.

Suddenly, Light was blinded and he stood lamely in shock as the blackness diminished. When he could finally see again, what had been lost in replace...were his words.

L stood in front of him, as solid-looking as if he was alive.

His hair was the same, the same expression, the same unhealthy complexion. He wore he same clothes Light did and the same wrist shackles bound him. One thing that stood out the most were the chains that linked Light's shackles to L's.

L raised one of his arms and shook the chain, creating a pleasant jingling sound.

**Well...This brings back memories, Light-kun...**

Light slowly came out of his initial shock and stood up from the bed.

"You are a persistent bastard, y'know that right?"

**Of course. My persistence was your down-fall and my greatest victory.**

"Too bad it brought you to your grave."

**I s'pose that is our greatest victory?**

"You like to rub things in, don't you...I lost, remember?"

L walked towards the window, as he did the chains grew longer, allowing more distance between them.

**I more consider it a tie, don't you? We both died but both our souls remain to be active...and it seems,**

L raised the chain again, **we're stuck together.**

"Well that's our fault, isn't it?"

**No...**

L suddenly sounded sad in a way.

**I don't know why this happened. All I remember was standing in darkness and looking into a mirror...a mirror that revealed to me my life. But I couldn't do anything in that world...I just watched as my life went by. I couldn't do **_**anything**_**. Not even think! I was stuck.**

Light sighed, "It seems we were in the same place...Except that bastard 'resurrected' me...or so he says."

L nodded.

**I know, I saw it happen. While you were watching your life from one side of the mirror, I was watching my life from the other side. When You were taken the mirror became transluscent and could watch you go. Somehow...I got involved though I'm not sure how.**

There was a long moment in which neither of them could say anything. L starred out the window and looked at the neon lights of Las Vegas.

**I have never been...here before.**

Light watched in silence as the image of L faded, as well as the chains.

-----

To go down a certain street, in a certain town and find a certain tall building and walk up a certain set of stairs and to take a certain elevator to a certain top floor would bring you to a certain room at the end of a certain hallway. One would then have to walk through the door at the ned of that hallway and be confronted with a metal-detector mechanism before which one would have to give a finger-print reading and do a scan of their left eye. Once through, one would be met with another door that will have been unlocked automatically due to the readings on your entrance. Behind this door is a gigantic room filled with paper and computers. In this room sit many people, starring into the computer screens.

"OY! Oyoyoyoy!" Yelled one, it was Kit Freylink with his hand in the air, signaling for someone to come look at this.

Frawn was the first to be over his shoulder.

"This timing..."

"Yup."

"You think?"

"Definitely."

Heads had turned and every one else in the team was looking at them expectantly. Frawn turned to them.

"Every one, turn off all other taps on every other system asides that of St, John NB. We just got a reading that 3 killings have been confirmed seconds after there announcements over the 6 o'clock news in St. John!"

Daniel Cox stood up, "He's there? Your sure!"

"It's as close a bet as we can possibly get." Replied Frawn.

Daniel clapped his hands together ad laughed out loud. "I'll start organizing those papers regarding Kira supporters in St. John Area then!"

Frawn nodded, a smile touching the corners of his mouth. This was where the game would begin for sure.

**----**

**Ok well that's that! I hope you like it! I'm sorry It took so long but I've been doing a lot of stuff lately and was not able to get to it as much as I would've liked!**

**Well I guess thassall I have to say...oh wait!**

**I posted my first chapter of my Out-Of-Plot naruto Fic called 'Sunlight under attack'.**

**PLEASE PLEASE check it out!**

**R&R it would make me very happy!**

**xoxoxox**

**-FJ **


	8. Access Granted

**Okay! This is a big chapter! I hope every one is keeping up and is enjoying themselves!**

**Deep breath...okay and DIVE!**

Noah sifted through a magazine, it was a celeb magazine but every page had commentary about Kira. Well Kira _was _a celebrity after all...this made Noah shiver. His father had been a great supporter of Kira but for as ong as Noah could remember, Kira's motived chilled him to the core. When Mr. Hayder died it was like Noah had been hit over the head with a shovel only all he felt was great loathing for the shovel's handler. Kurk was a lot like his father except Kurk did not have their father's insight into things.

Noah put the magazine down and stood up from the couch. Kurk had gone out to buy groceries since their mother had gone out of town. Suddenly a huge wave of curiosity swept over him as he stepped into the hallway. At the end of the hallway was Kurk's room...perhaps a peek.

Walking down the hallway, he began to feel rebellious as if sneking into Kurk's room was new to him. His brother sed to always get mad at him for doing such things but Noah now felt scarred and often had to force himself down to the end of the hall just to make it to his room. He felt like he was committing some sort of blasphemy.

He tried the door knob, it was locked. For a moment Noah felt like turning tail and going back down the hallway but his curiosity had flared again, Kurk didn't usually lock his door. Since Noah had had experience in sneeking into Kurk's room he had learned that if you slide a plastic card through the crease in the door then it would unlock. In two minutes Kurk had ran to the front door and dug through his bag which hang on a hook. When he had retrieved his student I.D. he raced back to Kurk door and slid the card down the crease, immediately hearing a satisfying click. Noah opened the door slowly into a dark room, ominously lit by the light that shifted through the curtains in his window. Noah walked all the way in and stood in the middle of the room. Everything seemed somewhat normal. Kurk's lap top sat on top of his desk, his bed was annoyingly well made and a magazine showing a Kira supporter on its front lay neatly atop his pillow. Noah sighed, he had expected seeing the place look a bit less...put together. To go any further would be foolish so slowly he began to back out of the room, memorizing the surroundings as he did so. Suddenly, something caught his eye. The picture frame above Kurk's bed looked crooked and a strip of velvet hung out form behind it, having been ripped somehow. Noah couldn't help it, before he knew what he was doing he had scrambled over to the bed and had begun taking the frame off the wall. It was heavier then it looked and when Noah got it free his arms couldn't hold it weight and it flopped on it front onto the bed. Noah swore knowing he would have to fix the wrinkles in the bed sheets then he saw it. The clean cut in the velvet back. Also a rip had formed from the cut causing the thin slice of material to fall through. Something within the frame bulged and Noah reached his hand into the back, his fingers sliding across a thin, flat object. he slid the object out and starred wide-eyed at a black note book. _Death Note_ was written on its front in large letters. Now, Noah had always been an avid watcher of the ews and liked to keep up with everything. Already he knew every single detail of Kira's influence on the world. There was already several stations that had devoted themselves to worshipping Kira and talk shows were obsessed with the subject. So, when Noah opened the book and flipped through the pages, a deep sickening feeling crossed over him. he recognized every single name, every single _criminal _ that had ever been killed by kira (**in order**) was in the book. Noah slammed the book shut and quickly placed it back into the frame. In no time he had fixed the frame back on the wall and had fixed the bed of its wrinkles and left the room, locking the door behind him. He was breathing rapidly, how could Kurk have kept up to such an extent? No...it was possible! Kurk _was _like his father after all. They both had that odd obsession with keeping up with Kira. But why would Kurk keep such information in such a sketchy notebook? And why would he hide it?

For half an hour this was all Noah could think about and he lay on the couch wide awake with his feet propped up on the automan, starring at the ceiling.

It was 1:30 when he heard the door open and Kurk enter the hallway. Kurk was growling something under his breath as he came through the door but quietened as he came inside. Noah gazed lazily at the living room archway as Kurk stood there starring back at him.

"What do you want for lunch?" he asked simply, attempting a smile.

"I dunno...what did you get?"

"Mac n' cheese...uh...lettu-"

Noah hadn't heard the rest of what Kurk was saying because he had witnessed something that made him stop breathing.

A monster.

A **monster** had just passed behind Kurk. he was large with black feathered wings and clown-like face. A demon perhaps?

"So what will it be?" finished Kurk.

Noah was silent, looking a something behind Kurk with odd spacey eyes.

"Oi! Snap out of it! Whaddaya want for lunch!"

Noah's whole body seemed to twitch, "Oh...uh m-mac and cheese, I guess..."

Kurk regarded his brother with thin eyes, "You're being weird again...stop sleeping in so late on weekends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynn collapsed onto the bed. Two weeks in Las Vegas. Two **long** weeks.

"Light, when are we leaving here?"

"Soon."

Light was sitting at his laptop. He had bought a laptop when he had won big at the casino.

"Do you cheat?"

"Hmm?"

"Y'know..." Lynn sat up and looked at the back of Light's head, attempting to stare it into oblivion, "At the casinos...do you use your powers to win?"

"Hmm? Oh...not really. I can tell by looking at people how much experience they've had at gambling and they are the ones that I challenge."

"So you _do _use your powers..."

"Is that cheating?" Light was speaking as if only half his mind was on the subject.

"Yes!"

"But if cheating comes naturally can it really be called cheating? Plus, if what you call cheating that which is keeping us alive can you still be bitter towards it?"

Lynn didn't have words to throw back. Light knew exactly the right method in which to leave a person with an odd feeling.

"What are you trying to do on that computer?" he asked after a while.

"Hack into the FBI's system."

"What?!" Lynn jumped off the bed, "Okay! I can't take it anymore! Start sharing! I need to know what's going on!"

"I don't have a fixed link to the Kira case like when I was alive so I'm trying to hack into their system so I have a clearer idea of what I have to work around. Unfortunately, they have some very new software which I'm not familiar with...Does this bother you?"

Lynn just stood. What was he going to do? He was here to_ watch_ Light, not to help. But he felt it. He felt the pull at his heat that whispered to him to step forward and become useful. Well that's at least what most of him was telling him to do but another smaller part told him to stop. To take a breath and to step back. If he did something it would possibly be bad for the SPK, after all he had been brought up there. He had been brought up with every one telling him that Kira was dangerous and that Kira would do anything to get back at the SPK if he got the chance.

"I-I know how to do it..." He said.

Light shifted his gaze towards him, "Do you now?" he said sounding genuinely interested. Lynn nodded quietly.

Light shrugged and turned his attention back to the computer screen.

"B-but don't you want me to show you!?"

Light was silent, "Don't you want me to hack into it for you!?"

"Lynn, I never asked you to do anything for me. I still remember our deal. You're here to _observe_ me, right? I do not expect you to lend a helping hand."

He had said it. He had spoken it in hollowed emotion while starring at a computer screen which continued to tell him in big red letter '**Access Denied**'. Light just sat there and Lynn just stood there neither of them speaking any more. Lynn was stiff and for a long time he stood hunched slightly forward and with his fists clenched. Suddenly, he released. His back straightened and his whole being relaxed.

"I'll do it. I'll do it because I _want _to."

Light twisted towards Lynn in his seat.

"Will you? That _would _make my life easier."

Although Light's eyes seemed not his own, they still held a deep and had a powerful look to them, a look that said 'I can read you'. A look that swallowed Lynn and made him feel safe yet exposed.

Lynn walked forward and as he did so Light stood up and offered him the seat. Lynn took it, lay his fingers on the keyboard and thought.

The first step was getting past the password. He tried typing in one. Access denied.

He sighed, "I knew it wouldn't be that easy. The mainframe creates a new password every 15 hours...the only way to get past it is an override."

"Can you do that?" Asked Light.

"No. I need some more software...I could probably get that but it will take a while...so just wait."

Lynn felt Light's warm hand touch his arm and he turned his head to look straight into Light's chocolate brown eyes. He had released his powers it seemed and was kneeling close to him and smiling.

"You're something, Lynn."

Lynn could only stare but his heart swelled and he felt himself relax, Light's smile was like a warm fire.

"Why did you change back?"

Light sighed, "Having a mortal body is exhausting...I feel refreshed in this form."

Lynn made a sound like he understood and turned his attention back to the computer.

"I'm going to have to over-ride the entire system on this computer then re-install a load of new software...There's also some hardware we're going to have to get...Light?"

"Hmm?"

Light had had gotten up and was was standing next to the window, pressing his fingertips to its cool surface.

"I'm going to do it...so don't go crazy or do something weird, okay?"

For a moment Light was silent as if he was contemplating it.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had thought about it for a long time. Ever since he had first come to the world of the shinigami and had met Bullet, Pantheon, Asura and then Kira. He had thought about it every day. What did they have in common? Why were they brought together? Was it fate or destiny? Did they even have a choice? After the entire thought process he could only come up with one answer. Each of them had lived in a world they were dissatisfied with and had tried their hardest to make it more beautiful. But what was beauty?

Wildenheim stretched his arm out in front if him and rotated it from side to side, making his silver scales catch the light and glisten. He had been horrified by his deformity when he first came here. It had been more severe then and Pantheon had taught him that he could control his body and lessen the concentration of scales. Wildenheim looked down at his clawed reptile feet. It was just another part of him now.

"Wildenheim."

Bullet glided down and landed next to Wildenheim. They were far away from where Pantheon was, standing within the rib cage of a giant pre-historic being having died long ago. It was a mystery on how such things landed in the shinigami realm but it was there nonetheless.

"What's the word, Wild?" Said Bullet casually sitting himself down a large rock that had been carved up by some bored shinigami in his or her spare time.

"I should be asking you that. Anyways...It won't be hard to get Lord...him since he's been pretty distracted as of late. But its risky since Asura been keeping closer to him then usual as well. I shouldn't have to tell you how scary she can get when she wants to be."

Bullet laughed, "It will be no problem."

"What do you mean _no problem_?" Wildenheim sounded slightly frantic, "Bullet. Listen. Although it is two against two, Pantheon and Asura are like one! They are **not** an easy target! We can't just be optimistic and think that everthing will work out on its own accord! Remember _we_ are the traitors, _we _are the ones committing mutiny! Don't tell me it will be no problem!"

Bullet burst out laughing. It was a laughter that seemed to cause the temperature around them to drop yet sizzle with electricity.

Had he gone mad? Wildenheim wouldn't have been surprised if that was true. It would explain a lot. He took a step back.

Bullet clapped his hands together and Wildenheim felt a presence in the shadows of the skeleton, like a splinter at the back of his neck; he could feel them, he couldn't see them.

"Do you think I don't realize that!?" Said bullet through sobs of laughter, "All this time, I haven't just been _observing y'know_! I haven't just been dwelling on a fantasy that won't be coming true! I have been thinking, yes. I have been preparing more than you can imagine!"

As he finished his sentence, Wildenheim realized it. In the shadows, keeping out of sight until Bullet's command were...

"Shinigami!" Bullet cried, "Tell me, what do you think!?"

Bullet spun around, his eyes widening as he watched as tens of, then dozens of, then perhaps a hundred shinigami crept from the shadows. Their scythes glistened in the milky light and they seemed to laugh along with Bullet.

"Bullet...you..."

"Well? Why are you so surprised, Wild? After all, I do tend to socialize!"

Wildenheim saw it. He saw the spark in Bullet's eyes and the real smile he had been familiar to before Kira had come onto the scene. It was the Bullet who had kept him from going insane in his first weeks in this realm. He saw his friend.

"All right, Bullet. Let's get this over with."

Perhaps this is what was meant to be. Perhaps Pantheon had never been meant to succeed in his ideals. Perhaps this, this beginning was the first chapter in the book of their true destiny. Their fate.

Bullet stood up and placed a hand on Wildenheim's shoulder.

Now the only goal was to keep going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night after night, moon after moon. For hours a day Lynn worked on the computer. Light could only watch and support him as well as run errands. This wasn't kindness in Light's case though. This was necessity. He had to access the Kira case files but only Lynn could do such a thing. If Lynn lost heart, he would never succeed. Accessing such files could help him find the recent Kira and contact him. This person seemed clueless as to what the Death Note could really do! Light had read and followed most of the deaths and the most talked about, relating to Kira had all been heart attack. The heart attack had seemed to be renamed 'Kira's dagger' ever since a reporter had been quoted on saying that when he had once had a heart attack he had been sure that such a thing was 'Kira's dagger' punishing him of his sins. The reporter then had to be investigated since many people seemed to take this as a confession of wrong doing. He had been innocent.

It was a friday night that Lynn finally announced he had done it.

"I've done it!"

Light couldn't have been at his side any quicker. The screen was a desktop filled with files and websites. In the upper right corner _Access Granted_ flashed in bright green letters. Light shook Lynn's shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"Good job, Lynn" He said. That was all Lynn needed, he felt his heart swell but in his satisfaction he felt his exhaustion over-take him. He had been up this whole time asides from when he had closed his eyes to think. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in so long. Lynn yawned and his jaw looked like it could've detached itself. In one smooth movement, Light had picked him up and was carrying him in his arms towards the bed. He set the boy down on his back and already his eyes were glazed over and barely open.

"Don't kill me in my sleep you demon." whispered Lynn through his tiredness. Light smiled and laughed quietly.

"That's not going to happen, you little idiot."

As Lynn slept, Light worked. He was in, after such a long time and after all the technologies and devices he had to buy, he was finally in. Connected to his computer were two wires, a white one and a black on and each connected to a separate device both with an uncountable amount of wires which connected like a telephone line to each other. Their purpose, Light was mildly aware of but it had been Lynn who had told him they were necessary so that no trace of them digging around would be left behind and so that when the password changed, they too would be aware of it.

Light's mind buzzed with oncoming information as he memorized every detail of every page and file. He scanned through a set of photographs which showed a car accident in which a group of gang members had been killed. It seemed this person was targeting people who had once supported Kira then turned to crime themselves. Meaning this person had been a dedicated follower. Light clicked a separate folder that had escaped his eyes. It was called _Location_ and Light smiled and his eyes scanned it. Obviously the FBI system was very limited to the information it was receiving. After all this time there would most definitely be more. This meant hat they must be working with an L descendant from the SPK. There would not be anything on that in these files. Most of these files just compared this case to the case against him. Apart from a few pictures and minor details there was not much. But obviously, the FBI had been limited for information of Kira's location because all the file said was _St. John, NB_. There was no other update on what measures were being taken to finding where in St. John Kira was living.

Light pressed a finger to his lip then took it away quickly, feeling awkward. L was doing more to him ten just changing the way he looked. He had to be careful. Whatever the case, they had to leave Los Vegas. They would have to move to St. John. Light reached into his pocket and took out his black, coiled Death Note pen. It was no problem getting there since he had the window of fantama but once he got there things would be somewhat more troublesome. He would be under the eye of the SPK and the FBI and he would have to make extra care to blend in...unless. Light remembered working on the Kira case as a cover up back when he was alive. It had been a good cover for a while but even as L he had been suspected by Near. That spotlight had really made him stand out. If only he could have that cover without such a bright spotlight. Just a little connection to the case would be...that was it.

Light grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and stood up. He had to make contact with the investigation team and the best way to do that was sending a message. Light walked into the washroom and looked at himself in the mirror, he did not look like himself. His hair had since become jet black all over but still held its original shape and his eyes were still a steely blue. His skin had become paler and he looked to have lost some weight. In fact the only thing that really looked like himself was his disciplined expression and the serious look in his eye. What was odd about his look was he no longer looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes had gone and he could stand up straight without feeling stiff. He might've been a healthier, more serious version of L apart from being taller. This was more of a advantage then he had originally thought.

**Light. I'm not going to let you kill any one.**

"You aren't are you, L?" replied Light flatly as he pulled on his jacket. "Tell me, are you going to try to kill me again?"

**I don't know. ** L's tone was somewhat intrigued as he said this, **Not yet I don't think. If I killed you now I'm pretty sure we'd just go back to the place we were before. I'll wait a while.**

"That's good. I'll just have to put up with you until then."

**I guess you will.**

Light wasn't in the Hotel when Lynn woke up at noon the next morning. He woke up still feeling groggy and in need of more sleep but for now all he wanted to do was get a glass of water.

The strangest part of being dead to Lynn was not having to eat. He never felt hungry or thirsty even. Usually when he got a glass of water he just wanted to wash his mouth out. But not having to buy food gave them money to spare. Lynn peered towards the laptop and recalled the previous night. He walked over to it, slugging back the rest of his water and swindled the mouse so the computer came out of its black sleep. A file was still open that was named _Location. _

"Light must've found out where he is...St. John..."

It was odd to think of another Kira outside of Japan. Now there was one in Canada? It was surprising how such power got around so randomly.

Lynn shrugged, at least they were leaving Las Vegas now. But what would he do from now on? He had already helped Light hack into the FBI's high security unit which was going to be a great a advantage. The SPK investigation team would be...wait. His replacement! That guy...

He had known Frawn while he was at the SPK. Although Frawn was older then him Lynn was next in line to replace L. Frawn was after him which meant he was probably leading the investigation now. Damn...Lynn had always thought of Frawn as a disturbing person, always changing persona and never acting the same for any period of time. It was like his emotions were constantly changing about something except for his emotions towards Kira. Frawn would always be the person sneering whenever Kira's name came up and he would always be the one mumbling about how if ever he had to take down Kira he would throw away everything else just to do it. Just to end it.

Frawn was considered an SPK extended. These were members who had come to the SPK from away. Lynn knew nothing more about him. He didn't even know his real name, just his face. Just those odd eyes that peered at every one as if he was reading their personality. Lynn had made doubly sure never to stay in the same room with him.

Being dead suddenly felt real again. He was dead but alive..._what was he?_

Lynn walked into the washroom and splashed his face. His reflection was exactly the same as it had always been. The same brown hair, the same brown eyes, the same skin. He did not look like a shinigami, he did not even look dead! As far as he knew, it had been Pantheon to drag him into the shinigami realm and hand him over to Light. What had he become in those moments? A ghost? He wasn't mortal and he wasn't a demon. He would have to ask Light about it. Would he ever grow? Could he become an adult? Light didn't seem to age...would he remain a child forever?! He had thought about this before and it hadn't seemed to bother him this much then. He was what he was. But he didn't have an identity anymore and this conflicted him.

But he had tasted death. He had been shot and he remembered how numb and cold he had felt. He saw that bright light but all he could think was _I'm not going to heaven. This light is just my brain dying. Its really bright..._ That's all he had thought before the light had gone out and he was plummeting through darkness, his mind not caring where or who he was.

In that state, everything was fleeting. His thoughts, his emotions. He used to believe that when you died that was it. Obviously he was wrong.

Lynn heard the door open and close and he rushed out of the washroom, water dripping from his hair to find Light holding a plastic bag filled with what appeared to be DVD cases and two large metal suitcases.

"Were leaving today but first I want to make a movie." Light walked over to the computer and started unplugging all the wires, "I'm glad you're up, lend me a hand."

Lynn remained silent and helped Light pack the two large computer appliances into the suitcases.

"Listen Lynn, I'm sure you're keen to how I first communicated with L."

It was the first time Light had mentioned L in a long time and it left Lynn with an odd feeling in the pitt of his stomach.

"Uh...yeah...you used video tapes and TV hosts like that Tamaka woman."

Light flinched, "Yeah...anyways, you should also know that for a while I was L."

"Yeah...I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"That's fine you can feel however you want to feel but at the time it was my best option. Anyways I'm going to do something similar. I plan to become a link."

"A...link? You mean you're going to connect yourself to the investigation team?"

Light nodded, "Exactly. We need to know what they're up to if I am going to succeed in what I came here to do."

"And that is...?"

"Finishing what I started. I thought you would've figured that out."

Light seemed to hiss suddenly and rub his shackled wrist. "Damn that surprised me..."

"It hurts?"

"No...Its just an unwanted feeling...I don't really feel pain...just its presence."

"That doesn't make sense..." Said Lynn flatly.

"I know...now shut up and get me a DVD."

Lynn rolled his eyes and dug through the plastic bag, retrieving a DVD from its case.

"Do what you want, I'm going to get some more sleep before we leave...How are we even getting there?"

Light had put on a pair of headphones and did not reply. Lynn sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One day later**

**4:13 p.m, Sunday**

Frawn sat alone in front of a computer. He was leaving for Moncton in the morning. Moncton was not far away from St. John and it had been Roger who had ordered that he be sent there rather then to St. John itself. He would have left earlier except there were complications to which Frawn took no interest. All he cared about was getting there.

The files officer Cox had collected regarding Kira supporters in St. John were of a smaller number then one might think. Many of them had died. Suicide rates had gone up by a frightening amount after Kira's fall. Many had left behind their families. Lynn scanned a list of names. _Eleanor Mobb: Married to Leonard Mobb. Mother of three children ages 5, 2 and 6 months by 2003. Self-inflicted death at 35._

There were a lot like this.

Frawn sighd, this case wasn't interesting at all. It was boring. Exactly the opposite of what Frawn wanted. Kira was not making any new patterns and apparently had no connection to police information because he was only killing those whose names and faces were being showed over the media. Although they hadn't gotten much farther in their search, Frawn was not in much of a hurry. He knew they would get nowhere unless Kira made a new move. Made a new pattern. They had to find his location in St. John, which is why he was being flown to Moncton. As well he had been notified that the investigators in Tokyo had made requests that they join him. They seemed to be quite eager and Frawn saw himself in no position in which he could tell them not to come. It was highly unlikely that this person was going to run away to Japan any time soon.

"Frawn!"

It was Kaia who had called out, the rest of the team behind her as she burst through the door. She waved a something square above her head.

"We just received this from the FBi! Its a message!"

Frawn straightened, "A message?"

The square object was a CD case holding a DVD. Kaia slid it into the computer disc drive.

"When did the FBO receive it?" Asked Frawn with little interest evident in his voice. He had decoded that such an event should have been predicted. After all, video messages were common during the case against Yagami Light.

For a moment the screen showed white then a straight red line appeared across the middle of the screen.

_**Hello.**_

The red line jumped as a disguised, robotic voice resonated from the speakers.

_**I'm sure that this may come as a surprise...and then maybe not. I have composed this message for the Kira investigation team.**_

"As I thought." Said Frawn.

Charlie Vann brushed his fingers through his hair, "At first we though this was a hoax...but then..."

_**I'm also sure that many of you right now think this is a hoax. But I assure you...it is not. In case you are wondering, I am not Kira. I will ask you to call me, for now, Yuki. I am a solo investigator in the Kira case. I have been gathering my own information and have accessed some details that may be of interest to you.**_

_**Do not mistake this message as a request to join your team. I wish to have contact with you in case any information I gather may be of more use. **_

_**As proof this is not a hoax I will say this much.**_

_**Hello, Frawn.**_

Frawn's eyes went wide and for a moment he couldn't breathe. No one should know he was on this case apart from headquarters and the FBI.

_**If you wish to contact me you can meet me in St. John in the **__**Cafe JavaCava**_ _**at 7 p.m on Friday. I hope to meet your acquaintance. I will pass on whatever information I have then.**_

_**End of message.**_

It wasn't fear that had encompassed Frawn. Well..it had been the it had turned to anxiety, then curiosity, then fury, then excitement. He was _excited_. Finally things were getting interesting! Was this person Kira? He had said he wasn't but a person is only guilty until proven innocent. That's how he thought at least.

Kit put a hand on Frawn's shoulder, "Well...this is certainly a high-tension situation...what are we going to do?"

"This person..." Said Daniel Cox, "he even knew that Kira was in St. John! How?"

"Kaia." Said Frawn with serious calmness.

"Y-yes?"

"Check the security system on the FBI computer information files and see if it has been breached. If the most careful breach could leave some fingerprints. Also check if my name has been filed as well into the system. This person has access to SPK information and I want to know how!"

Frawn was now almost yelling with concealed anticipation. He would love to take up on this person's meeting request but the situation was too risky. Although if this person _was_ Kira then he or she probably wouldn't kill right off the bat for sake of not being caught. Still he should instead send someone else.

"I think we should meet him." Said Kit, his eyes blazing with that mischievous look again, "I doubt Kira would make such a blunt request."

"Why not?" Said Frawn, "The original did something similar!" He shrugged and sat back in his seat.

Satori and Giovanni had remained silent but both were thinking the same thing. Very few people knew how to hack today's FBI system. I was so loaded with new software and technology that no ordinary hacker could have done it. It would've had to be someone amazing and well-educated in the high-technology department. Even the, it might've taken them weeks!

"Sato, Gio...I want you two to meet with Yuki."

Both men nodded. Frawn's eyes looked at them seriously. He could tell the were nervous. It was in their nature, but not his. He never got nervous. It was one emotion that had never come to him. The only emotion that had never come to him.

"Do your best..." He said then turned back around in his chair to stare into the computer screen again, "I'm going o analyze this some more so you can all leave. Continue investigation as always."

Every one nodded solemnly and turned to walk out of the room.

"Remember Frawn, you're flight is still scheduled for 5 a.m." Said Daniel, "Try to get some sleep."

He waited for a reply but none came. Frawn was already by the disguised voice once again. Daniel sighed and walked out of the room rubbing his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wednesday, 7 a.m**

**St. John NB**

**Hotel Florizel Rm 319**

"They should have gotten it by now." Said Lynn looking up at the ceiling as he lay on the comfortable hotel room couch. The trip of Las Vegas had been short, but mind-boggling. He closed his eyes and went over the scene in his mind.

_Light stood up. He held a black, coiled pen in his hand._

_"What's that?" Said Lynn._

_"The pen that came with my Death Note and our ticket out of here, now sh-sh. I've never done this before."_

_The tip of the pen stroked the air as he whipped his arm across across in a diagonal. At first nothing happened then something black seeped from the air itself, something like ink. The blackness spread until a perfect diamond shape had occured. It was et black but a red glow seemed to escape from the sides. Light poked the back surface with his index finger which caused a ripple effect as if he had just touched water._

_Light made a satisfied sigh and turned to Lynn. Lynn knew he shouldn't be surprised or scared but he had lived most of his life as a doubting mortal, oblivious to the supernatural. Such things were foreign to him._

_Light was as his true form with his large beautiful wings spread almost taking up the whole of the room, "Lynn, come hold onto me...also grab that case."_

_Holding onto LIght with his arm wrapped firmly around the demon's waist was not as uncomfortable as Lynn thought it would be. Light looked into the black vortex and smiled coldly._

_"Okay...here we go."_

Lynn shook his head and continued to closely observe the ceiling. Going through the vortex had been possibly the most unpleasant thing he had ever experienced. Though it was a feeling one couldn't really explain asides from the sensation of having ones brain melt and crawl slowly down the nasal passage.

Although Light still held a composed state Lynn had seen him scowl when they came out two hundred meters above the city. Light seemed to have expected coming out of the portal at a high altitude because he hadn't even flinched when they started falling. Lynn had had his face buried in the demon's shirt until Light had fully extended his wings and was hanging vertically on a breeze of air. Although doing this and carrying two large metal suitcases seemed to be challenging at the time.

Now though, Light was sitting at the edge of the bed next to Lynn in his mortal, raven-haired state and flipping through a black book that lay on his lap.

"That's the Death Note, isn't it?" Said Lynn with interest as he sat up and looked over Light's shoulder. Light made a sound of confirmation and turned another thin page over.

"Why is it almost all the pages are blank?"

Light skipped back to the first page which seemed to be the only one having been written on.

"I'm not sure you'd understand."

"Try me."

Light smiled maliciously, "You're the nosy type aren't you?"

Lynn grimaced back at him, "I've been raised to be nosy."

"Hmm, I guess you have. Well...I guess I'll tell you."

Light put the book on the pillow behind him and stood up to walk over the window. the room felt fresh due to the pure yellow light that seeped through the white curtains and danced on the cream walls.

"When I was alive," Light began, "I used to believe I was the only one who could do anything about the state of the world. And in truth, I was." Light was rubbing his wrists as if something was making them hurt. "But that truth that I went by was idiotic and foolish. Believing yourself to be a God is dangerous and foolhardy. Remember this, Reality is not truth, truth is not necessarily correct. The reality is no one should have the right to decide who deserves or does not deserve to die but then again, reality can be compromised."

"Huh?" Exclaimed Lynn lamely, "That make no sense!"

"That's true...but look at it this way, when you were alive your reality was the building you lived in, the body you owned, the trees and sky and earth you saw. You never believed in demons and other world until they were put bluntly in front of you. Hence, your reality that you were used to was compromised."

"So your Death Note is practically empty because..."

"Are you so eager for me to write in it?"

This took Lynn aback, "N-No! What are you talking about! I...I'm just nosy!"

Light through his head back and laughed, "It's okay, I know...I guess when I died I felt I was no longer part of a world that had to be fixed so therefore I did not have to bear the responsibility of fixing it anymore. After all, I had failed. Because I failed many lives ended."

"You mean the suicides?"

Light nodded, "Now I have been given a second chance. I'm not sure why I took that chance because it may just cause more damage...but for some reason my selfishness took over and I came."

"Seflishness?" Said Lynn and cocked his head to one side.

Light turned his head and looked at Lynn with a weird expression in his eyes.

"Selfishness is what brought me to you, Lynn-kun."

**Okay sorry everyone about the long wait for this!**

**I hope you liked it! Ill thry to get the next chapter out sooner!**

**I love all of you!**

**BYEEE!**


	9. Encounter

**Before I write even one sentence I would like to say that the last set of reviews almost made me cry. I would definitely give the tear-jerking award to Monokromespectrum because she gave me the longest most beautiful review filled with advice and comments and even threw in the word **_**breathtaking**_**. I seriously almost tore my heart out and cried out of happiness. By the way I would like to apologize about the lack of line breaks. Its weird because I **_**had **_**breaks there originally! Sorry about that everyone for my mistake I think I've fixed it now!**

_**Anyways...**_

**I tried so so hard and all your reviews are like medicine to my constant tormenting writer's block. I love **_**love **_** LOVE you all!**

**I hate that this took so long! I really do but it was so hard to make it just right for all you wonderful readers!**

**Now on with the show.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wednesday**

**4:12 p.m**

**St. John NB**

Kurk felt like screaming, kicking, hollering...but he didn't. Instead all those urges compressed themselves within his chest as he watched the television. In half an hour eighteen criminals had been killed. Some had shot themselves, some had had heart attacks and there had been one who had stabbed themselves then written _Kira_ on the wall of their jail cell in their own blood before dying of a heart attack. All incidences were being blamed on Kira..._but he had not done it!_ That's what scared him, that's what chilled him to the bone. He wasn't passing these judgements! He had not even touched the Death Note in the past two hours! Who!? **Who?!**

Noah peeked his head around the corner to get a look at Kurk standing frozen still with his remote in his hand. Noah had made every effort not to be in the same room as Kurk. At first he had thought seeing the monster behind Kurk was a dream then it had happened again and again! Although, he was extra careful not to let Kurk know he could see him. It had become evident to Noah that Kurk mumbled a lot more nowadays and when he had seen the monster it all became clear. Kurk _was_ Kira. His brother was the killer of hundreds of people!

Ryuuk stood behind the couch and grimaced.

"Are you surprised?" He said in his usual drawl.

"I thought I asked you not to talk to me, Ryuuk." Replied Kurk in barely a whisper.

Ryuuk laughed.

Noah was terrified. The monster had talked! And Kurk had replied and called it a name! Noah felt his stomach churn. He was sure of it now. Kurk really was Kira. Would he go to the police? He wondered if they would ever believe him. Noah knew for a fact that the police station literally got dozens of phone calls a day from people who said they knew where and who Kira was and even ones that said they_ were_ Kira. The police would definitely not believe a kid. It was _his _duty to stop it now. Noah hadn't realized it but he was shivering all over. He pressed his back against the wall and slowly stood up. Gathering his courage he opened his mouth.

"Kurk! I'm going to the park now!"

"Fine, but don't be gone too late! I'm ordering in tonight."

Before Kurk had even finished his sentence, though, Noah had slammed the door behind him in his terror-stricken state. He was _afraid _of his own brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokyo was possibly the most frantic city in the world these days. Not only did the media radiate with Kira reviews, commentary, religion and spectacle but the streets hummed with the rumors of the _Legendary _Kira come back from the dead to haunt them. There had been 5 suicides in the last month in which the suicide letters indicated that it was an act of sacrifice. All five of these letters had been brought in to the Kira division of the Tokyo police headquarters.

It was one of these letters which Matsuda read one evening on the comfort of a park bench while young teenagers mingled around him and an old woman fed birds from the park bench close to his.

"An act of sacrifice, huh?" He murmured to himself, pushing a lock of black hair behind his ear. He remembered the day L had implied that Kira could control one's actions before they passed away. This theory in the end turned out to be true and currently, he and his colleagues (being Aizawa and Mogi) were investigating whether of not these deaths were the act of Kira. So far the evidence pointed towards them being random acts of depression and he had asked personally that none of the following be broadcasted over the television in order to give the families their peace of mind and heart. There was not much else he could do. Frawn had not given any orders for him and only a fraction of the information they gathered was being sent their way. In a way it infuriated him. He, himself probably knew as much about Kira then any of them yet he was forced to remain in Tokyo where, ironically, nothing much to do about Kira was happening.

Suddenly Matsuda realized how late it was getting and jumped, checking his watch. He was late.

x

Matsuda had had to chase down a taxi which he ended up getting out of five blocks away from his destination due to stiff traffic then run the rest of the way...but he had made it.

The Yagami house looked the same as it always had. That same professional, tidy house-on-the-corner look which most houses in this neighborhood displayed but in Matsuda's eyes it was a building with an aura that struck him so deep he could not look away. Yet it held such an innocence that he would come to feel guilty for starring at it too long.

He took a deep breath and walked to the front door, touching the door knob gently with the pad of his fingers then trailing his arm up to knock on the hard wood.

Almost immediately, the door was pulled open and brown tendrils of hair blackened his vision.

"Onii-san! You finally came back from work!...Eh!? Matsuda-san!?"

It was Sayu. Her big brown eyes shining inncocently up at Matsuda who was envelopped with the expectance of what she would say next.

"Matsuda-san, Where's Light-onii-san?"

"Sayu! Sayu remove yourself from poor Tota-san this instant. I'm sorry Matsuda...she's been like this all day today."

Mrs. Yagami took her daughter gently by the shoulders and led her back inside.

"I was sure it was going to be onii-san that time, oka-san! I was so sure!"

"Yes, yes dear...let's go into the kitchen and brew ourselves a cup of tea for Matsuda, shall we?"

Sayu suddenly became energetic again, "I'll make it Earl Grey so when Light-oniisan gets here he will have his favorite all prepared!"

"Yes, yes you go do that now dear..." Replied Mrs. Yagami, turning her head and giving Matsuda a sympathetic and sad look.

Sayu had been so distressed by the truth behind her brother and his death that she had gone into a deep, deep depression which contaminated her mind. She now saw Light's death as more of a dream rather then reality and her demeanor was more that of a 14 year old. Some days were good and some days were bad. It was hard to categorize good days and bad days though. Most of them ended in her weeping herself to sleep every night.

Matsuda had been visiting them often in order to see Sayu and give his support to her mother. Mrs. Yagami was not at all as pulled together as she often seemed. Within her crawled a terrible fear and sorrow and she rarely went outside. The death of her husband and first born had put her on the edge of suicide for a while but then after seeing the distress of her lonely daughter she had developed an iron will and had begun to take care of Sayu. Aizawa and Mogi also dropped by often but tonight it didn't appear either of them had come yet.

"Please sit down, Matsuda. Sayu will bring in the tea soon."

"Thanks."

Matsuda sat down in a beige comfort chair. The room had barely changed at all in a year. This was mainly because the doctor had told Mrs. Yagami that major change could disrupt Sayu. She had taken it a bit too far for a while, having every day scheduled down to the exact minute but began to relax once she realized this was not right either.

Matsuda sipped from a cup of Green tea. His fingers curling around the heat of the china.

"Is it good, Matsu-kun?" Said Sayu cheerfully, putting a lump of sugar into her cup of black tea. Matsuda smiled.

"It's perfect as always, Sayu-chan. You should think about working in a cafe"

Sayu laughed over-enthusiastically and waved a hand in front of her nose.

"No that's impossible! If I had a job then I might miss Light's visits!"

"I'm sure...he wouldn't mind if it meant you were happy with what you were doing."

The sharp clack of china to glass counter caused Mrs. Yagami to jump, although it was she who had caused the noise.

"Oops...I'm terribly sorry. I keep forgetting this table is not completely made of wood...oh and I spilled a bit too. I'll go get a cloth."

Mrs. Yagami stood up, Masuda watched her walk out of the room. Before following her, he turned his head and smiled at Sayu who gave him a confused look.

"You should at least...think it over. All right?" He said then stood up.

"All...right?" Replied Sayu slowly before Matsuda entered the kichen.

"Sachiko..."

stood over the sink, her shoulder shaking with restrained tears.

"Don't give my daughter ideas....She's sick."

"She's only sick because every one refuses to explain to her the truth!"

"What _truth_? My son was a handsome, intelligent, kind boy who..."

"Killed your husband?"

As soon as he had said it he knew he had made a mistake but Sachiko said nothing.

"Was it really my son that day who killed Soichiro? Or was it just the demon that had contaminated him? You policemen never told me _how_ he did it. All those deaths...all his doing...yet he was home most hours of the day. How could he have?!"

"Sachiko...he admitted! We have witnesses."

"Perhaps that was his mind being contaminated with the stress of the job! He was always so withdrawn ever since he got involved with you people...I never saw him for months at a time...to be perfectly honest; L's death was a relief to me when I first heard of it because then I thought my son wouldn't have to bear with all that commotion any more."

Matsuda only listened. One of his hands clutching the back of a chair.

"You all tell me you're sure it was him yet you won't give me the details. I'm getting older and sadder! I don't want to go on like this! My poor baby...My poor, poor baby."

She had broken into a fit of sobs and was kneeling towards the floor.

Quickly, Matsuda wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lifted her up onto a chair.

"W-why won't anybody tell me why my son had to die!" She wailed into Matsuda's chest, her back heaving.

A tear rolled down Matsuda's cheek, "I can't Sachiko...I'm so sorry."

From the living room, Sayu sat oblivious to what was going on inside her own house. But, although she wouldn't believe them, voices from her heart whispered to her that the way she was living was all a lie. She would not believe these voices. She would wait for her brother, Light. The one who had stayed up with her all night when she was just a child because she had had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. The one who had helped her pass her first Geometry test with flying colors, and the one she compared boys to when she went out on dates. Sayu gently lay herself down on her side of the couch, her head buried in a cushy pillow. Why was she crying?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thursday**

**2:22 a.m**

**Hotel Florizel**

"What are you doing now?" Asked Lynn as he sucked on a popsicle. For some reason he couldn't get enough of the frozen treat. It was like a drug coursing through his veins as the cool melted ice dripped across his tongue and down his throat. Light was standing in the washroom with his palm pressed against the mirror.

"I need to talk to Asura...or Pantheon. Either would be fine. I need to ask them if they've located the new Kira."

"They can do that? Why didn't they just tell you before you left?"

"Because its not something you can just ask about and get an answer to right away. Its like a regular tracking system; the further away the subject, the harder it is to track, except in this case I believe it has more to do with density of population in an exact area."

"So in other words they wouldn't have been able to give an exact estimation."

Light nodded. Then something familiar happened.

"But don't you death gods use that system all the time to find victims to steal life from."

"That's random. It shows us the first person who turns up. If we had a name to this Kira we would be able to track them down sooner."

The metallic reflective surface of the mirror began to swerve and curl like a hot tub and when Lynn looked closer he realized Light's breathing seemed pre-meditated and his eyes had turned red. The mirror looked to be melting and Lynn jumped out of surprise when it began to crawl down Light's hands.

"Asura." Light said and suddenly all movement within the mirror ceased and the glass remained distorted. Light removed his hand from the surface, the silver crystallized liquid now crumbling away as he did so.

"Kira." A feminine voice. Lynn had been sitting on top of the toilet but now he stood to watch the mirror alter once again, this time smoothing, and in the mirror a red-eyed beauty appeared. Lynn had seen the woman on very few occasions and always with Pantheon. It was odd seeing her alone but looking at her he felt a connection between the two of them. A connection that felt similar to relation as if they were family.

Asura glanced at Lynn briefly with emotionless eyes then returned her attention to Light.

"I'm in St. John now, Asura."

Asura nodded, "It has been confirmed that the user of the Death Note is definitely in your vicinity."

"Where are they staying?"

"His name is Kurk Hayder, 17...It's outside of our power to give you a location."

"Kurk Hayder." mumbled Light as if tasting the name on his tongue.

"I cannot give you a visual, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Asura. Thank you..."

"Kira...."

Asura's voice sounded odd and with mild urgency.

"Yes?"

"About Lord Pantheon...and also Wildenheim and Bullet."

"What about them?"

Asura was worried. Things had been far too calm in the shinigami realm for quite some time. Bullet and Wildenheim seemed to spend more time away from her and Pantheon and instead would leave towards the gathering places of the lesser shinigami.

"Do you believe Bullet is planning something?" She asked.

"That is very possible considering Bullet's demeanor. If as you say is true and Bullet and Wildenheim have been spending large amounts of time with the groups of shinigami then it may evolve into a difficult situation. I wouldn't leave Pantheon alone for long periods of time."

Asura nodded as if reassured.

"Unfortunately, this is as far as this conversation can go." Said Light with a tired smile, "I didn't realize how energy-consuming activating the mirror of Fantama is."

Asura closed her eyes and brought her hand up as if pressing against the mirror from her end, "Take care, Lord Kira, my brother." With that, the mirror became normal again and the mirror surface shifted back to normal.

Light seemed to swoon to one side. Lynn grabbed onto his arm, "Light! What the hell! Why didn't you just turn back fully into a demon! You wouldn't have lost so much energy!"

Light's eyes were half closed but he smiled with an almost sad expression.

"Kurk Hayder...he's the same age I was..."

Lynn couldn't understand him because he had spoken japanese but the sound of his voice prompted Lynn to lead Light out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he helped Light sit down at the edge of the bed but instead of sitting still Light grabbed Lynn's arm and pulled him onto his own lap. He leaned his forehead against the dead boy's shoulder and sighed. Lynn didn't know what to say or do. He felt slightly uncomfortable sitting on someone's lap but felt as though he shouldn't leave. Light's black hair smelled like fresh mint and the soft locks brushed against his cheeks. It was now that he was reminded how divine a person Light was. How everything about him had meaning and how everything he said had a purpose. His eyes, his skin, his voice were all those you would hear described in stories about Greek Gods. But the man, the demon that was with him now seemed like a fallen star. Weak and tired and in a strange environment.

"Light?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrows Friday. What are you going to tell those people."

"Depends if Frawn shows up or not..." Light yawned after finishing his sentence, "Was it really okay that you told me about Frawn, I wonder..."

"What do you mean? I told you about him because I thought it would be helpful. Besides...Frawn probably won't show up."

"If he's as smart as...well as smart as Near at least he certainly will not."

An odd feeling caused Lynn to feel uneasy. I was the first time Light had mentioned Near. Near wasn't exactly _loved_ nor even seen at Wammy House but he had been the one alongside Melo to take down Light.

"Are you mad at Near?"

Light groaned, taking his forehead off of Lynn's shoulder, "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure of something? That's odd." Said Lynn genuinely surprised. Light shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't consider Near as the one who killed me. I recognize Melo more then Near but at the very top of it all...it was always L."

"I guess so...Near's still alive, y'know. He's retired...Apparently Melo's death took quite a toll on his eagerness to continue."

"That so? Well I hope he doesn't get involved. It would be troublesome."

"Would you kill him?"

"I would have to, wouldn't I?"

Lynn was silent for a moment. Had he gone too far in helping Light? Was he betraying him self? Did it even matter anymore?

"I-I don't think I can help you do that."

"That's fine." Said Light through another yawn, "Don't think I haven't been planning ahead, Lynn-kun. I have a habbit of always wanting to be one step ahead of everybody. It's beginning to annoy me that we have yet to get there."

"Planning ahead?"

Light stroked the top of Lynn's head as a man would do to his cat, "We both know that Frawn will not be coming to meet us, right? Well then how do we get them to trust us yet not have them yet capture Hayder-san?"

"Why don't you want him captured? Unless...Are you planning on using him to proceed the killings so that you do not become suspect?"

Light was silent. He wanted to see if Lynn could figure out what he was thinking. It might be impossible for him at such an age but he had made a well-educated and intelligent guess.

"Keep guessing Lynn. I'll tell you what's happening when the time is right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wildenheim knew what they had to accomplish if Bullet's plan was ever going to work. Working together, they had gathered hundreds of shinigami secretly and hid their plans from Pantheon and Asura. If was a lot tougher then one would think. Pantheon's eyes were everywhere and plans could only be made under _very _special conditions. So far a fair bit of the plan had been worked out. All the shinigami were required to do was follow orders. Some stronger shinigami had been herded together by Bullet as Trustees. These shinigami, all ten of them were granted more then basic knowledge of the plans. If a change in such plans occurred they would be second to know and it would be them to pass on a given amount of information to the rest of the shinigami.

Somehow it had been coming along well so far but not long ago Bullet had noticed that Asura had tailed them as far as the giant rib cage at which they were supposed to meet the trustees an hour from when they realized Asura was spying. She was suspicious and she would surely pass on her suspicions to Pantheon.

"Well it was to be expected." Said Bullet casually as he brushed off some white dust off his shoulder, "After all Asura is sharp. I wonder if she's contacted Kira about this..."

"Even if she did, Kira would not see the need to act now." said Wildenheim, his black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail held by a trailing purple ribbon.

Bullet made a odd sound that was somewhere in between a laugh and an annoyed sigh.

"Yes but...now our little brother will be suspicious. He may _want _to gain more knowledge. If not now then certainly later. I wonder about the little mouse with Ryuuk's Death Note...I wonder if he will survive this."

"You think Kira would kill him?"

Bullet shook his head, "I've done my research. Ryuuk was Kira's first encounter with a Death God from then on instead of simply killing off any one who took interest in that power he would _use_ them. As much as I hate to say it, Wildenheim...Kira is a genius."

Wildenhiem remained silent. At the moment, Bullet was emitting a dangerous aura.

"Master Bullet, Master Wildenheim."

It was Groan. A trustee shinigami that Bullet had herded. He was a tall shinigami with a grey face and stinging green eyes that were mere slits on his face. His white hair was in dreadlocks and fell around his chin. Like many shinigami he wore black, and held a long scythe which looked freshly polished.

"Groan...What is it?" Said Bullet, not looking his way or standing up.

"It's Lady Asura...one of the shinigami saw her talking to Kira through the window of Fantama."

"Well that _is _convenient." Said Wildenheim surprised at having their suspicion verified so quickly.

"Apparently, Kira told Asura to keep Pantheon close. They are suspicious of us! The shinigami are feeling restless. We demand orders!"

"You _demand_ orders?" Said Bullet, the words spilling off his tongue like poison. Groan seemed to realize the severity of his words and swallowed hard. Bullet stood up and turned towards the lowly shinigami looking slightly amused.

"W-What I mean to say is...we-we just don't want to get caught so early on."

"You want orders!?" Bullet sounded angry. Wildenheim watched with his jaw clenched as Bullet advanced on Groan.

"I'll give you orders."

In one movement, invisible to the eye, Bullet had grabbed Groan's throat and lifted the shinigami so Groan's bare toes just came off the ground.

"You refer to us as shinigami," began Bullet, "But we are nothing like you. We are demons, we are true death Gods and you, you who walk on the barren plain below us live by our will."

Bullet threw the whimpering Groan to the ground where he shuffled about to bring his long spine erect.

"Tell the other shinigami that time is running out and that if we wish to succeed I will need their **complete** cooperation and devotion."

Groan nodded and extended a pair of small grey wings which seemed unproportionate to his size and took off from the ground.

"Are you planning to leap, Bullet?" Asked Wildenheim, arms folded across his chest and his eyes still following the dot that was now Groan.

"Of course. This is our time limit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dezorei stood outside in the middle on a sidewalk street at dusk. She barely took notice of the cold wind against her exposed shoulders. All she did was look up at the darkening sky. In her hands she held a newspaper from which she had just read an article about Kira. Another one. They all seemed to be saying the same thing nowadays. What no one ever talked about was how _human_ Kira felt, how he or she had always felt to her. Perhaps that's why was wasn't afraid of him. And yet...it felt mysterious to her; Years ago, when Kira had first appeared, he had felt so great. Through his actions and influence he made everyone feel exposed and naked. For some this was horrifying, to her she felt like she was being reborn. When he had disappeared for a whole year... she didn't feel safe and she could sense the selfishness begin to spread across the world. As each and every criminal spared was giving a sigh of relief. And that scarred her to no ends.

Dez crumpled up the newspaper and through it into a nearby garbage can in some frustration. She felt bitter tears sting the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to feel caged ever again. If only she could touch Kira, talk to Kira, _help _them.

Without really thinking it over she whipped out her cellphone and dialed the first number she could think of.

"H-Hey...Kurk? I'm sorry for calling...you must be busy but...I'm sorry..."

She couldn't help but let out the sob that pressed at her throat.

On the other end of the line, Kurk looked at phone concernedly, "Dez? Are you all right? What's wrong!?"

"Can I come over?"

"Yeah sure...Noah's still out...What's wrong."

"Oh y'know..." She tried to sound light hearted even though her voice trembled, "family troubles."

"I see...Come straight over here. Are you in front of your house? I'll call a cab for you."

"Thanks Kurk...I mean it."

"See you soon Dez."

"Ya."

Dezorei turned off her cell phone and turned around to look straight at the front of a white house with a bright green door,

The light in the living room was on and she could see a large man's shadow pacing around the room sternly. Her throat burned with unexpressed emotions and all she could do was watch. The silhouette of the man suddenly disappeared from the window and Dez held her breath expecting the front door to slam open and see a hulk of a man charging towards her down the driveway but no such event occurred. The light of the living room was turned off and then there was only silence. She crumpled to the sidewalk, hugging her chest and praying for Kurk to get there soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light was standing at the doorway when Lynn walked out of the washroom. He was slightly surprised to find the demon red-eyed and brown-haired, smiling with a slightly devilish grin.

"Okay...what?" Said Lynn slowly, feeling as if he should start backing up against the wall.

"It's Thursday night Lynn-kun. Time to get on the ball." Replied Light, "Tomorrow we have _that_ meeting and I don't want to arrive unprepared."

"So? I'm not going anywhere am I?"

Light suddenly looked hurt as if Lynn had just said something incredibly mean.

"Ah! That's cruel of you." Said Light, "Of _course_ you're comin' along. Who else is going to be keeping a watchful eye on Kurk for me?"

"Watchful...eye? You don't mean..."

Light walked over to Lynn then and knelt down so they were eye-to-eye. He suddenly looked serious.

"It's okay. You won't be doing much that involves really _helping_ me. You're just going to make sure Kurk doesn't do anything idiotic that will end up screwing his life around."

"But...that's..."

"Listen. I _need_ you to do this. I'm probably going to end up hanging out with the FBI for a while. If I'm lucky...I'll even meet Frawn-kun! But if that happens...and you're there. Don't you think it would be odd for him to be seeing a dead playmate?"

"We weren't playmates! We..."

"That makes no difference."

"But Light! Won't it be strange for someone like me to suddenly show up in a person's household!"

"You will only be seen by Kurk."

"Wh-"

"We have to go."

Light stood up and grabbed Lynn by the elbow. For a moment, Lynn was overcome with confusion until he ascertained that Light was not leading him towards the doorway but towards the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurk pulled on his jacket and patted the area where the Death Note sat. He had been prepared for Dez's phone call. Ever since he first saw her at school, it was evident that this would be coming. Dez's step-father was an alcoholic. He wasn't usually violent but he had witnessed a few situations in which Dez had come to school with a suspicious bruise. Of course, this was before Dez had gone to boarding school in Australia.

"Noah! I'm off for a minute!"

Silence.

"Noah!?"

Complete silence. He wasn't there.

"Fuck...where did that brat go?"

Ryuuk cackled, "Seems dear brother ran away." He said with some amusement.

"Shut up you. I'll have to call some of his friend's households later. He's probably sleeping somewhere else tonight."

"You sure?" Interrogated Ryuuk malevolently. Kurk growled.

"Noah is your brother, isn't he...well, how unresponsible."

Kurk froze. It wasn't Ryuuk who had spoken. It was a smooth, seductive voice this time. One that could reach down you throat to gain the truth if needed.

"Oh? It's you! Long time no see!" Ryuuk spoke, honestly surprised.

Kurk turned and almost fell backwards for on the window sill of the living room in which he stood, sat a man so handsome and statue-esque that even roman sculptures did not compare. Long, beautiful wings sprung from his back almost covering up the entire wall.

"W-what!? Who the fuck are you!?"

"I'm the person you're trying to imitate." replied Light standing up as he did so. "Is that good enough an answer for you?"

"Fuck no!!"

Light glanced over at Ryuuk, "Geez, did the book fall on his head before he caught it? Seriously, Ryuuk...not quite the smartest plaything you've encountered."

"Oh....but it just got _so_ much more interesting now that you're here **Yagami Light**. So I was right in thinking the King would take interest in you. After all, what other-worldly king wouldn't be interested in the boy who thought he was God...Kira-kun."

Suddenly, Kurk felt lightning strike him in the form of panic. Kira? _He_ was Kira wasn't he? No...wait...It couldn't be....

"Kira!? Y-you're Kira! I thought you died!"

Light blinked innocently, "Well of course I died...No...I'm like Ryuuk now, I'm a death God."

It was at this point that Light moved to the right slowly. For he first time, Kurk was aware that someone else beside Light had entered the room. A small boy stood clumsily behind him and was shuffling to remain hidden.

"May I introduce you to my little assistant." Said Light, patting Lynn on the back and making him take a few steps out, "This is Lynn."

"Lord, another Death God?!" Exclaimed Kurk, feeling somewhat faint at this point.

"Well...no." Light stroked the top of Lyn's head and played with a strand of his hair, "Lynn's a bit special. Please think of him more as a ghost rather than a deathgod."

Lynn shot a look up at Light who smiled down at him with glowing red eyes. Lynn had never really thought of himself as a ghost before and a shiver of realization crawled up his spine as he realized that this was probably in fact the truth.

"Oh great, well that makes it _all_ better then!" Said Kurk throwing his arms up, "Why can't all of you undead, supernatural mutants just leave me the fuck alone!"

Light looked at Ryuuk and rolled his eyes, "You sure do have a mouth on you, don't you? And I always thought Canada was supposed to be the polite country..."

Kurk was _really_ feeling faint now, he could almost see the walls spinning. He started to laugh. It was a small laugh that came out in gasps and he backed up until he fell onto the couch and buried his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. Just then Kurk felt his jeans pocket vibrate and it made him jolt with surprise. He looked around the room. Ryuuk and Light were starring at each other, as if having some sort of silent conversation and the boy, Lynn was peering at him from behind Light.

Quickly, he swiped the cellphone from his pocket and opened it to his ear, "Hi.."

"Kurk?" It was Dez, _shit,_ Kurk thought.

"Kurk where are you? I'm getting cold."

"Ya...sorry. I'm on my way."

Kurk hung up the phone and stood up. "Listen," He said in a dangerously calm voice, "I have to go. When I come back, so help me God, If you two are still here I'll..."

"You'll do _what_?"

Kurk shivered, Light had suddenly taken a new aura. It was scary. His eyes glowed red from behind his wispy brown fringe and he had a hand pressed against Lynn's head, keeping the boy close.

"You see, Kurk, " He continued, "You're not really in a position to _do_ anything. You don't have a choice. I am going to leave, but Lynn will be staying here."

Lynn's head shot upwards, and he looked at Light with large, panicked eyes. Light slowly withdrew his cold gaze from Kurk and looked down at Lynn with a soft expression, he slowly kneeled down while letting his hand roam down to the boy's neck. "It will only be for a little while. Don't worry. Nothing..." He glanced at Kurk without moving his head. "_Nothing _will happen to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay. I have some explaining to do.**

**FIrst of all, I just went through serious writer's block on this story. I think I'm okay now though...**

**II've been writing my own fiction tale recently as well as an Inuyasha fanfic. I dunno for a while I was like Inuyasha...ugh. But then I got really bored and read the end of the series and saw a whole lot of potential in the aftermath so I might try my hand at a romance/action/drama tale. Except not the kind of romance tale where it's like '**_**ohhh I love you but you hurt me and now I'm going to be traumatized forever and completely flip my entire character so I'm now someone who the author can write about easily.' **_**No. I hate it when people do that. Writing is not meant to be easy. Fanfiction is like a practice ground for me. I like it because you can make something new from something you like and also do your best to make it fit. I don't plan on compromising anything. I mean in this story too, sure it seems a little out-of-bounds of the original plot-line but you're likin' it, right? It's still a believable continuation isn't it?**

**Anyways thats todays rant.**

**I hope you have forgiven my absence. I still love every one and I eagerly await you comments.**


End file.
